Juste un peu trop proche
by Snapou Black
Summary: C'était un véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'était à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si notre adversaire semble toujours avoir une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?
1. Chapitre 01

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Donc voilà encore moi sauf que ... oui y a un sauf que dans l'histoire et faut toujours se méfier des "sauf que" sauf que pas cette fois (ouai bon : c'était facile d'en recaser un, hein). Disons que... avec la fin d'année qui approche et le bac qui va avec (houuu les excuses que je me cherche !) vous avez dû remarquer que les suites pour Le serpent égaré (partie 4), Le contrat et les nouveaux Pas cap ont tendance à se faire non pas long mais carrément inexistant. Donc je met en pause ces trois là (bon après les Pas cap je peux reprendre quand je veux quoi) et vous propose à la place un chapitre par semaine de Liam Sheep.

Comment ça ? Je met en pause quelques fics mais en met une autre à la place. Où est la logique. Et bien... Liam Sheep est une fic en deux parties et les deux parties sont finies donc le problème est réglé. Je verrais si je peux pas passer à deux chapitres/semaines comme pour A comme Association, on verra ça ;)

Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche, fait 20 chapitres ; la seconde partie (dont je ne dirais pas le titre, of course, sinon c'est pas cool) en fait 15. Ils font la même taille que tous mes chapitres, ou presque. Ils ont tendance à être un poil plus long (un petit poil hein). Il y a des également quelques bonus sur Kazeo (pour pas changer)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

Ce matin là lorsqu'il jeta sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, Zacharias Smith ne songea pas un instant à retirer ses lunettes de soleil. Il se passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux avant de masquer sa bouche pour bailler en paix. L'homme aux cheveux blonds tira ensuite le siège et s'y laissa tomber.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu'il ne se trouve à moitié allongé sur la table de travail, la tête dans la main et les yeux mi-clos, fort heureusement masqués par les lunettes toujours sur son nez. Morphée n'allait plus tarder à s'en emparer quand une main violente s'abattit sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

D'une impulsion de la jambe, il se tourna vers le gêneur, prêt à l'accabler de reproches et le foudroyer sur place. Il se ravisa. Quelqu'un semblait lui souffler qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas face à ce genre de personne. Celle-ci encore plus.

- Tiens, mais c'est... non c'est pas mon Potter préféré. C'est pas pour te vexer mais j'ai toujours trouvé que le style "_Grand brun décoiffé maigrichon_" allait mieux à Theodore.

Le fameux Potter soupira et remonta les vieilles lunettes rondes qu'il avait sur le nez. Pourtant, il ne répliqua rien à l'homme, le laisser sans réponses serait en effet plus productif à son avis. Qui aimait lancer des piques et rester sans réponses ? Personne ! Et certainement pas le blondinet ici présent.

- Tu penses que j'ai pas pensé à ce que tu penses ? Je sais que tu penses que si tu me laisses sans réponses je deviendrais moins chiant. Loupé. Même Theo n'a jamais pensé à faire ça. Et il me supporte bien plus que toi.  
- C'est son choix de te supporter, il t'aime comme ça. Moi pas.

Le garçon aux cheveux paille avait écouté l'autre, celui qui ne semblait pas connaître la signification du mot peigne. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du premier qui étonna le second, qui l'inquiéta même.

- S'il m'aime, souffla enfin celui qui était assis.  
- Ca ne va pas entre vous ?  
- Crois-moi Potter, le jour où je te parlerais de mes pseudos-problèmes de couple avec Theodore... c'est que je serais complètement pété.

* * *

Non loin de là, un autre homme maigrichon aux cheveux bruns et décoiffé ouvrait les yeux. Il tourna machinalement la tête sur la place d'à côté et ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de la trouver vide.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Bien que la réponse ne soit évidente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Zacharias était un emmerdeur de première, un fantastique narcissique, un putain d'égoïste et un connard talentueux... allez donc comprendre, vous, pourquoi il semblait avoir droit, lui, Theodore Nott, à un tel traitement de faveur. Parce qu'en plus d'être partit sans bruit, il s'était lavé et habillé sans faire de bruit, allumer la lumière de la chambre ni rien. La coïncidence était donc à éliminer, c'était tout à fait voulu qu'il ne puisse dormir.

Il aurait pourtant voulu le voir, lui.

Theodore tendit le bras et approcha son fauteuil du lit, difficilement il s'installa dedans. Il ne voulait pas avoir à dépendre du blond ou de l'elfe. Un instant il songea à transplaner jusqu'à la cuisine, mais s'y refusa une nouvelle fois. A la place, il posa ses deux paumes de mains sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et poussa de manière à se retrouver debout.

Debout mais chancelant. Debout mais peu sur de lui. Debout.

Après de longues et périlleuses minutes, l'homme aux cheveux bruns fût enfin près des escaliers. Regardant les marches tels un obstacles insurmontable... il tenta malgré tout la descente. Sa vue, un peu floue, aurait dû l'en dissuader. Elle aurait dû.

* * *

- Zacharias ? Appela doucement Harry, un peu inquiet d'après son timbre de voix. T'es tout pâle d'un coup. Ca va ?

Au lieu de répondre à l'enquiquineur, l'interrogé se leva, plus réveillé que jamais. Il s'empara de sa veste et partit sans demander son reste. A tord ou à raison, Potter en conclut que Theodore Nott n'était pas étranger à cette réaction... inhabituelle.

* * *

Il ne se releva pas, ne broncha pas, n'appela même pas à l'aide. Comment aurait-il pu, inconscient qu'il était. Fort heureusement, sa chute avait fait assez de bruit pour alerter Dips. La créature arriva en courant, inquiète quand à ce qu'elle allait découvrir et espérant que ça ne serait pas son jeune maître. Sitôt l'eut-il vu à telle qu'il réagit, sans doute plus vite que bon nombre d'humain. Il s'empara du sorcier et, après avoir constaté son inconscience, disparut.

Vu sa fragilité du moment, mieux valait jouer la carte "prudence". S'il préférait la garder trop longtemps en main : soit elle risquait de perdre de sa valeur, soit le jeune Smith l'étranglerait (et prendrait son pied se faisant) pour lui faire payer son crime.

Suite à cette remarque mentale, il se promit une séance de punitions, longue et douloureuse si possible. Peu importait, pour le moment, que son maître ne soit contre... il n'en saurait rien.

* * *

Zacharias ouvrit la porte avec fracas et appela Theodore. Il chercha partout, sans succès. Chambre, salle de bain, bibliothèque, cuisine, salon, jardin, tout y passa. Nulle trace du brun.

Alors il appela Dips. Parce que Dips était l'elfe de Theodore et que s'il était présent... Theodore réapparaitrait vite. S'il ne l'était pas... en revanche.

Et une fois encore : rien ni personne.

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit et regarda la chambre, bêtement. Zacharias ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il y avait plusieurs éléments prouvant que Theodore était toujours présent : à commencer par sa baguette sur la table de chevet et son fauteuil.

- Zacharias ? Ca va pas ?  
- Dégage Potter, l'agressa-t-il aussitôt. J'veux pas de ta carcasse ici... encore moins dans cette pièce.  
- Je ne compte pas rester, avoua-t-il en s'approchant. Je t'emmène juste à St Mang...  
- J'en ai pas besoin, va aider une veuve ou un orphelin... je ne suis pas veuve... pas encore. Et puis... va te faire foutre.

Le garçon retint une réplique visant à lui rappeler qu'il était orphelin et entrait donc dans les cases, mais il avait comme le sentiment que le blond le savait. Alors il se tut... et cela fit un bien fou à Smith.

- Pas pour toi, ahuris, répondit-il simplement. Theodore y est... Son elfe est venu au bureau prévenir "Monsieur Zacharias" mais il était déjà partit.

Le blonde leva les yeux, fixa l'intrus avec surprise puis lui sauta au cou. Pour un peu il lui baiserait les pieds... pour un peu. Il venait en effet de faire le rapprochement entre Theodore et hôpital.

- Bon tu m'emmènes ou alors ce n'était que des mots.  
- T'es chiant, Smith.  
- Tu m'emmerdes, Potter, répliqua aussitôt le blond. Moi aussi je sais être gentil.

* * *

Waaa pour une fois je dis : MIRACLE ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi : j'ai pas tourné autour du pot pendant 10 chapitres et directement on sait ce qui se passe (ou presque) si c'est-y pas génial tout ça.

Donc à dimanche ou mercredi ? Si je poste une fois par semaine vous préféreriez quel jour ?

SB


	2. Chapitre 02

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**:

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

- Theodore Nott, répéta le médicommage avec qui Zacharias et Harry parlaient depuis de longues minutes. Euh... un homme accompagné par son elfe ?  
- Mais oui c'est cela, s'agaçait le blond. C'est ce qu'on vous dit depuis des lustres. Où est-il mince !

Un bref coup d'œil sur son registre plus tard, le sorcier annonçait que le brun était déjà parti. Le survivant le soupçonnait de le savoir bien avant, et de n'avoir baissé les yeux que pour la forme et tenter de tempérer l'abruti aux cheveux blonds. Bien évidemment cela fût vain, mais il l'admirait pour avoir osé essayer.

- Seul ? On vous amène un homme qui est en fauteuil depuis 2 mois, qui chute dans des escaliers et qui perd connaissance... et vous le laissez sortir SEUL !  
- Euh... non. Un homme est venu le chercher.

Debout à côté de Zacharias, Potter le voyait se tendre et serrer les poings. Pas besoin d'être Theodore pour en conclure que s'il avait été seul il n'aurait pas hésité à cogner le médicommage, pourtant innocent dans l'histoire.

- A-t-il laissé un nom ? Demanda, d'une voix posée, Harry Potter. Une adresse. Quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous permettre de remonter jusqu'à lui.  
- Mm, il jeta une fois encore un œil (sans doute véritable) sur sa feuille de sortie. Zacharias Smith, 1 rue...  
- C'est bon... Je connais l'adresse, grogna le dit Zacharias. Et je suppose aussi qu'il me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau... comme si nous avions été frères.

Médusé, il répondit d'un simple hochement positif de la tête. Blond et brun se regardèrent alors surpris et inquiet. Les deux énergumènes semblaient avoir déjà mis un nom sur la véritable identité de ce "Smith" et de ce sosie.

Le second posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, dans l'espoir vain de l'apaiser. Il voulait le tempérer, l'empêcher d'aller crier au scandale, à l'assassin, d'insulter n'importe qui de n'importe quoi, cogner dans un mur... il réussit.

- Pas lui, souffla-t-il. Potter, il... il tiendra pas le coup et... Tu es Potter, l'emmerdeur de Saint Sauveur ! Tu vas pas rester à glandouiller là, les bras ballants, à attendre qu'on t'appelle pour emploi de magie noire !  
- Si on a raison et que Sheep est derrière tout ça, débuta-t-il. Alors nous pourrions attendre longtemps l'alerte de magie noire, il sait passer à travers les filets.  
- Alors il est déjà trop tard ? Il... non, il n'est pas, il est...

* * *

La bouche bâillonnée, les mains entravées, il regardait son ravisseur avec inquiétude : il savait à qui il avait affaire. C'était lui, Theodore Nott, qui avait eu le malheur (ou bonheur ?) d'être le plus proche de Zacharias. Et ce serait donc lui qui aurait à subir la haine dévastatrice de Sheep.

Quand il l'avait vu entrer, sous l'apparence du blond, il s'était méfié d'emblée. Parce qu'il savait que l'homme qu'il attendait était un emmerdeur, mais aussi que le blond aurait été inquiet. Lui non : simplement l'arrogance de Smith et des pics mal sortis, déplacés dans un pareil contexte et... que Zacharias ne lui aurait jamais fais. Il était donc évident que ce n'était pas Smith.

Quand il l'annonça à un médicommage, un sacré enfoiré d'ailleurs, il lui annonça simplement qu'il était désorienté, qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait en raison de son coup sur la tête... mais que ça passerait vite. On fit semblant de lui laisser le choix, mais on le porte sur un nouveau fauteuil : et il sortit.

A peine eurent-ils roulés à quelques pas de la sortie moldu de St Mangouste, que Sheep lui attachait les mains. Avant même d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche : ils disparaissaient, abandonnant le fauteuil

* * *

Harry avait obligé Zacharias à prendre place dans son bureau et de n'en pas bouger. Le blond était trop tendu, trop convaincu d'avoir affaire à Sheep et paraissait déjà persuadé qu'il ne reverrait plus Theodore en vie.

S'il fallait lancer une enquête, mieux valait laisser croire que Smith ne serait qu'un agent comme un autre, et non un proche. S'il fallait lancer une enquête, autant laisser croire que Smith serait l'habituel petit con arrogant, plutôt qu'un petit con arrogant mais terrifié.

- Un problème, Potter ? Demanda, dans un ricanement, Cadwallader, un ancien camarade de Poufsouffle du blond, un peu plus âgé cependant. Zach nous refait une crise ?  
- Theodore a disparut.

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe pour tous les membres de l'équipe. Aucun ne riait plus du blond, au contraire. Ils le comprenaient presque (pour aujourd'hui tout du moins) et le plaignait. Eux de même. Déjà que lorsque Nott était à ses côtés il était infernal. Lorsque Nott était chez eux mais blessé il était pire... mais sans lui : ils étaient foutus, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Une idée de...  
- Zach est convaincu que Sheep est derrière tout ça, avoua le brun. Et... je pense qu'il a raison.  
- Si c'est le cas... autant appelé la.  
- La ferme, cracha Zach en entrant. Il va bien ! Il... il va bien.

* * *

Zacharias viendrait. Il viendrait et... Et il ignorait ce qu'il ferait, mais il viendrait. Il avait confiance et tiendrait le temps qu'il faudra. L'espoir fait vivre, disait-on... alors il vivrait grâce à l'espoir.

- On attend son Smith ? Se moqua Sheep en le relevant et le maintenant debout par la force. Il ne viendra pas. Ou trop tard.  
- Qui essayez vous de convaincre, Sheep ? Murmura, maître de sa voix, Theodore. Vous ou bien moi ?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être relâché suite à cette simple remarque, anodine en apparence. Et pourtant... Il fût jeté au sol tel un malpropre et leva, instinctivement ses mains vers son visage. Parce qu'il avait peur. Parce qu'il savait de quoi Sheep était capable, pour ce que Zacharias lui en avait dit. Et parce qu'il commençait à retrouver des pièces manquantes de son puzzle.

- C'est vous qui m'avez...  
- Loupé. Oui. L'un de mes seuls échecs, il faut dire ce qu'il en est. Nott et Smith, les deux seuls sorciers qui m'auront échappé. Mais en te tuant toi... je fais d'une pierre deux coups.

Un coup dans le ventre lui fit fermer les yeux. Il n'eut pas le courage de les rouvrir, conscient que ça ne serait que pour voir d'autres coups pleuvoir sur lui.

* * *

- On va attendre les 48h réglementaires et...  
- Il est invalide Potter ! Il ne sait pas marcher et n'a pas de fauteuil ! Sa baguette est sur sa table de chevet et... et il est mort si on intervient pas.  
- Il l'est tout autant si l'on précipite les choses.

* * *

SB


	3. Chapitre 03

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

Zacharias viendrait. Il viendrait. Il viendrait. C'était certain. Jamais le blond ne le laisserait ici. N'est ce pas ? Non, il ne doutait pas de l'homme mais... Non, Sheep n'avait su le convaincre de rien mais... sait-on jamais. Et si en fait il arrivait trop tard.

- Ca se voit que l'espoir part. Un visage parle parfois plus que les personnes elles-mêmes, ricana-t-il. On y croit plus, de toute évidence.  
- Ca vous ferait trop plaisir et là est bien ma dernière envie : vous satisfaire, avoua Theodore.

Il voulait laisser l'homme croire qu'il était sur de lui, parce que là était sa seule force. Désarmé, incapable de marcher, il n'avait aucun élément qui jouait en sa faveur : mis à part l'art du mensonge et du laisser paraître.

Tant que ça marchait, il pouvait toujours espérer un peu de clémence. S'il espérait l'arrivée de Zach, qu'il y croyait dur comme fer et ne se laissait pas prendre dans l'infernale spirale de la crainte et de la peur : alors, et seulement alors, Sheep pourrait en profiter. Tant qu'il gardait un minimum la tête froide, ça pourrait aller (ou pas).

* * *

- C'est bon, tu les as tes 48h ! On commence les recherches ?  
- Bougre d'âne, tu n'as que 5h d'écoulées.

Harry appela alors Cadwallader et lui demanda de raccompagner Zacharias chez lui. Lorsque le gêneur protesta, le survivant se justifia comme il pu, mais les deux anciens blaireaux trouvèrent ses excuses bien bancales : soit.

Le rouquin prit le poignet de son collègue et le mena, doucement, vers la zone de transplanage. Puis ils disparurent pour arriver chez le brun et le blond. Le premier, qui avait toutes ses idées bien en place, fût surpris de la propreté des lieux. Non qu'il ne doutait des talents ménagers de son coéquipier mais... si.

Puis il se souvint que Nott vivait aussi ici et qu'il y avait l'elfe qui faisait tout. Il se souvint aussi que depuis l'accident, Zacharias avait changé et était encore plus au petit soin pour lui qu'auparavant.

- C'est bon, grommela le blond. Il a besoin d'un espace sain. Et pas de commentaire quand à ma présence.

L'homme aux cheveux roux leva ses mains en signe d'accord et ricana. Voir Smith dans cet état était tout sauf déplaisant, bien évidemment, lorsque l'on en connaissait les raisons, c'était tout de suite moins drôle mais si l'on faisait mine de les oublier.

- Dips est désolé monsieur, couina la créature devant l'ami de son maître. Si Dips avait su... Dips va se punir monsieur !  
- Personne ne savait, souffla le sorcier. Pas même moi. Et si tu te punies... je te tue. Theo ne le veut pas, ne le fais donc pas.

* * *

Il hurla. Il hurla à s'en briser ses propres tympans. Il hurla à en perdre la voix. Mais c'était trop douloureux. Beaucoup trop.

- Arrêtez, hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son tortionnaire. Arrêtez merde !  
- Ici, c'est moi qui fixe les règles.  
- Vous avez besoin de moi en vie. Si Zach me sait mort il ne viendrait plus.  
- Nous savons pourtant que si. Mort ou vivant : Smith viendra.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous me disiez tout à l'heure.

Sheep sourit et gifla Theodore. C'était plus histoire de s'occuper les mains que par réelle envie, cette fois ci. Nott était si intéressant. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il ne voyait pas que son assurance n'était qu'un coup de bluff ? Il mentait bien mais pas assez.

- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Pourquoi pas.

* * *

A contre cœur, Cadwallader avait forcé Zacharias à prendre de quoi dormir. Puis il l'avait obligé à s'installer sur le canapé, dans le salon, et l'avait surveillé un moment, veillant à ce qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête et commencer lui-même les recherches.

- Ca va Zacharias ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se tourner sur le canapé de telle sorte à tourner le dos à son visiteur. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Ce n'était pas lui en particulier, en fait, il ne voulait simplement voir personne. Parce que Theodore avait disparu et que tout était sa faute. C'était toujours sa faute, de toutes manières. Le brun n'avait jamais eu tant d'ennuis que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Zach, rappela le roux. Je sais que tu ne dors pas.  
- Et est ce que tu savais que tu m'emmerdais royalement ? Et puis fou moi le camp d'ici.  
- Alors : oui je me doutais que j'allais t'embêtais, ce qui me semble être un argument plutôt valable pour rester. D'autant plus que les ordres sont clairs.  
- Mais merde ! Manqua-t-il de hurler (il se contenta de crier). Il ne met personne à la recherche de Theo mais il m'offre une nourrice.  
- Je dirais baby-sitter.  
- Et moi sacré-emmerdeur, répliqua aussitôt l'hôte.

* * *

Sheep arracha quelques cheveux de Theodore, qui ne broncha pas. Il ferma juste les yeux et attendit que le criminel (fou furieux ?) ne parte. Si un seul mot, une seule parole lak calculée quittait encore ses lèvres, alors la mince frontière le séparant encore de la mort serait franchie. S'il était incapable de se taire, autant tenir sa langue.

- Puisque nous sommes condamnés à nous supporter un moment... Je suis Liam Sheep,

Il en profita pour lui tendre la main. Le regard qu'il lui adressait était on ne peut plus clair : Liam Sheep semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il ne la lui sert.

- Je ne suis pas encore atteint du Syndrome de Stockholm, grinça-t-il. Je ne suis pas encore, et je doute l'être un jour, être attaché à vous au point de vous vouloir du bien.

Le prénommé Sheep n'eut pas même l'air surpris de cette réponse pourtant désagréable. Il l'avait giflé pour moins que ça. Il remit sa main, non serrée, dans sa poche, et se contenta alors de fixer, avec une certaine fascination, son prisonnier.

- L'agent Smith et toi vous êtes bien trouvé, constata-t-il simplement.  
- Nous ne sommes pas encore suffisamment intime pour nous tutoyer. Contentez vous du vouvoiement. Ou de vous taire.

* * *

- Zach ?  
- Theo. Theo !

Il dormait. Il rêvait. Ou plutôt : cauchemardait. Et John Cadwallader ne savait que faire. Le réveiller ? Le laisser ainsi ? Les deux solutions semblaient mauvaises : laquelle l'était moins ?

- Zach, souffla-t-il doucement. Zach, réveille-toi.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Salon. Cadwallader. Pas de Theo.

- Theo ? demanda-t-il, dans un souffle plein d'espoir. Tu m'as réveillé parce que vous l'avez retrouvé ?

* * *

SB


	4. Chapitre 04

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

Zacharias écoutait, regardait, patientait... _bouillonnait_. Potter venait de donner ses directives pour les quarante prochaines heures et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Alors que tous avaient eu une tâche à remplir, lui avait été condamné à rester chez lui "Si jamais Sheep vient te voir pour un accord, un échange, autant qu'il ne te trouve". Abruti, songea simplement le blond.

- Liam Sheep n'est pas idiot, grinça Zacharias, juste assez fort pour que son supérieur ne l'entende. Il ne viendra pas... c'est moi qui doit aller à lui.  
- Liam ? Releva le brun. Tu as fais des recherches complémentaires sur lui ?

Son ton était celui du reproche. N'importe quelle personne aurait comprit que le survivant était en train de penser que le blond prenait trop à cœur les maintes affaires concernant ce criminel. Mais sans doute ne saurait-il pas la raison exacte du "pourquoi". Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser un auror à autant enquêter sur un homme, coupable et activement recherché, quand ce n'était pas sa spécialité ?

Dans le cas présent, Zacharias était principalement attaché à cet homme qui était le seul à avoir su le tenir en échec. Au même titre qu'il avait été l'un des seuls, avec Theo, à faire échouer le dit "Sheep". Il l'admirait donc. Admiration pourtant mêlé à la haine, l'envie de le voir croupir derrière les barreaux, souffrir, devenir fou par la seule présence des détraqueurs à quelques mètres... non ! Centimètres de lui. Ces deux sentiments animaient Zacharias plus que n'importe quel autre.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai toujours trouvé quelqu'un près à me supporter ? Demanda-t-il plus pour la forme que dans l'attente d'une réponse. Pas parce que je suis Poufsouffle et donc "sympa". Mon second patron aurait su que non... mais pour mes performances professionnelles. Je sais suivre les traces d'un homme, faire des recherches sur son identité, réfléchir et agir, je suis en bonne condition physique, je sais faire des compromis. On engage des aurors spécialisés dans l'une ou l'autre des catégories : on me prend moi parce que je sais tout faire. Tu vois Potter... avec tout ça, je peux me permettre en plus d'être chiant.

Le blond c'était dirigé, tout en prononçant ces mots, vers son bureau. Il en avait profité pour attraper au vol le dossier simplement appelé "Sheep" qui trainait en évidence sur celui de John. D'un geste assuré, il ouvrit le second tiroir à sa droite et en tira un semblable... mais plus volumineux. Beaucoup plus volumineux. Satisfait d'avoir aussitôt trouvé l'objet de ses désirs, Zacharias le colla sous le nez de Potter, et attendit qu'il n'en ait lu quelques lignes pour ajouter, comme s'il n'avait eu le talent de lire dans l'esprit du sorcier à lunettes.

- Bien entendu, ce travail a été fait sur mon temps perso. Regarde page quatre chez John... c'est à la neuvième chez moi.

Encore une fois, il lia le geste à la parole. L'ancien blaireau arracha presque des mains ce que son supérieur tenait et l'ouvrit à la page attendue.

- Même évènement mais divergences. Et non des moindres, avouons le. Qu'en penses-tu, Potty ? Lequel de nous deux a raison, selon toi ?

Intéressé plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer le garçon qui a survécu (et battu) fit pour lire le rapport de ses deux coéquipiers. Le bruit de fond, pourtant, l'en empêchait. Lorsqu'il lisait une ligne, c'était comme si on passait un magnétophone en même temps : Zacharias énonçait le tout comme s'il l'avait lu, lu et relu des dizaines de fois. Et vu le fanatisme qu'il semblait vouer à Sheep, ça ne l'aurait pas tant étonné.

- Le vingt et un janvier, Sheep, Liam de son prénom mais dans ce dossier nous l'ignorons, aurait été en France.  
- Quand à toi tu penses qu'il... serait à l'origine de l'accident à Fleury & Bott ?  
- Techniquement s'il est à l'origine de l'accident... alors ce n'est plus un accident mais un acte criminel.  
- Comment vous en êtes arrivé à de telles conclusions... différentes ?

Harry, qui commençait à se dire que la conversation pouvait s'éterniser s'il continuait à laisser Zacharias glisser sur la pente raide que représentait Sheep... ne dit rien et prit place sur son bureau. Non ce n'était pas confortable mais bon. Au moins ne serait-il plus debout à écouter le blond lui expliquer en détail les points forts et les faiblesses de chaque argumentaire... il sentait qu'il critiquerait celui de John.

- Pour John il a de son côté une réservation dans un hôtel Parisien, un transplanage déclaré vers l'étranger et deux ou trois témoin qui assurent l'avoir vu.  
- Et... pour toi ?  
- Logique tout simplement, répondit-il aussitôt, en haussant les épaules. Déjà pour démolir les éléments de John : Pour la réservation, aucun membre du personnel n'a souvenir d'avoir vu un homme semblable à la description de Liam Sheep. La chambre a été utilisée mais on en sait pas plus. Ensuite, le transplanage nous avons celui Angleterre-France... mais aucun transplanage retour. Il a, pourtant, fait des siennes depuis le vingt et un.  
- Et... les témoins ? Ils sont vrais ?  
- Dois-je te rappeler qui est venu chercher Theodore à l'hôpital ? Le pro des mensonges, des alibis en béton.  
- Tu viens de démonter chaque élément le disculpant. ca ne fait pas de lui le coupable pour autant.

Zacharias soupira. Il était de plus en plus convaincu que son patron ne devait sa place (de patron, donc) qu'à son nom et au respect qu'il inspirait. Ca ne pouvait être, on ne le lui ferait pas avaler, ses compétences qui faisaient de lui un leader incontestable. Ni son charisme.

- Bon, mon Potter, écoute moi. Par logique, si un homme n'est pas innocent... c'est donc qu'il est coupable. Et j'ai aussi enquêtait sur le pseudo-accident de la librairie : c'est Sheep.  
- Tu te plais à le penser car ça expliquerais...

Zacharias secoua la tête, effaré. Qu'il était long à comprendre. Effarant et agaçant. Ce que Potter pouvait être bête. Mais bête par moment.

- Ca n'expliquerait rien du tout. Je ne me plais pas à le penser, je le pense. Tu comprends la nuance ? Probablement pas. Je préférerais que ça ne soit quelqu'un d'autre : il prouve qu'il est dangereux !  
- Comme si on l'ignorait, grogna Potter. Il t'a valu deux mois d'arrêts.  
- Et près du double à Theodore ! Plus de la rééducation ! Plus...  
- Je sais...

* * *

SB


	5. Chapitre 05

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

Assis dans une position plutôt inconfortable, Theodore attendait. Il savait que les heures s'écoulaient à leur rythme habituel mais... par Merlin ! Ne pouvaient-elles pas accélérer un tout petit peu le rythme ? Parce que chaque minute écoulée le rapprochaient de sa libération. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre.

Il commençait à somnoler, mais sentait que ça n'allait pas durer. Sheep ne l'avait pas enlevé pour qu'il ne puisse faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait (sinon quoi il serait parti). Aucun doute que l'homme arriverait.

Et cela ne manqua pas. L'homme revenait.

* * *

Harry regardait, perdu, Zacharias qui était assis à son bureau depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Le blond écrivait, à toute vitesse, de nouvelles informations sur Sheep, qu'il sortait d'on ne savait trop où. Pourtant, à aucun moment le brun tenta de l'arrêter. Penser à Sheep l'empêchait de penser à Theodore.

Il devait probablement oublier que ce dernier était entre les mains du premier.

Pourtant, au moment où le survivant vit son coéquipier (il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire "ami" ce n'était pas le cas) attraper un parchemin vierge et de quoi dessiner... il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir de plus près.

Zacharias semblait passionné par ce qu'il était en train de faire, au point même de ne pas réagir à l'approche d'un petit voyeur. Aucunes remarques acerbes, tranchantes, désagréable, blessantes... rien. Et rien que ça avait le don d'inquiéter Harry.

- Dégage Schtroumpf à lunettes : génie au travail.

Le dit schtroumpf sourit mais ne partit pas pour autant. Il préférait de loin entendre les remarques, espacées, de l'auror et le regarder dessiner plutôt que partir. D'autant plus que ses râleries, si agaçante... avaient le don de le rassurer.

- Tu dessines qui au juste ?  
- Certainement pas toi, t'es pas assez beau. Et pas Theo... il est mieux que ça.  
- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.  
- Parce que ta question est stupide mon cher.

Il grogna mais n'ajouta rien. La main de Zacharias s'agitait sur la feuille : il était en train de faire les cheveux. Court mais pas trop, légèrement bouclé, sans pour autant ressembler à un mouton pas encore tondu. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il relevait de nouveau le nez puis souriait à Potter avant de dire :

- Dommage que ça soit lui le criminel. Il a une bonne tête... comparé à toi.  
- C'est Sheep ?  
- Non. C'est Draco Malfoy, tu le reconnais pas dans ces bouclettes brunes ?

Zacharias prit le portrait entre ses mains et le regarda à bout de bras. Ferma un œil. Pencha la tête. Fit ensuite léviter le dessin et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il soupira. Reprit le dessin et ajouta...

- Une mèche de cheveux ?  
- Je veux que ça soit le plus ressemblant possible, murmura-t-il. Je sais que ce travail sera probablement vain puisqu'il... puisqu'il est maître dans l'art de la métamorphose, de l'usurpation d'identité ou que sais-je...  
- Il est métamorphomage ? S'intéressa, sincèrement, le schtroumpf à lunette. Ou bien...

* * *

- Nott, appela doucement Liam. Theodore, vous m'entendez.

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher, malgré la situation très peu avantageuse pour lui, de sourire. Sheep était repassé au vouvoiement. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa simplement son geôlier. Aucune peur, aucune haine, juste un regard.

- Tenez.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, que Theodore regarda d'un air peu certain.

- Et ça aussi.

Froncement de sourcil. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore. Ne voulait-il pas qu'il souffre ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il donc les antidouleurs qu'il avait eus de la part du médicommage en se faisant passer pour Zacharias.

* * *

- Rentre chez toi.  
- Hors de question, réfuta l'autre. Tu vas t'inviter chez moi puis me violer.  
- C'est ça, j'ai que ça à faire.  
- Oui, tu n'as que ça à faire Potter. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que l'autre "truc" que tu pourrais faire c'est lancer l'enquête pour retrouver Theodore... mais que tu es tellement CON que tu attends.

Potter soupira et fit un signe à John Cadwallader. Le rouquin arriva et attrapa, prudemment, le bras de son cadet. Ce dernier ne tenta, à la stupéfaction de tous, aucun geste pour se dégager la prise. Au contraire, il lui sourit.

- Potter, je t'interdis de venir me violer, ricana-t-il. Fais gaffe : j'ai ma batte de Quidditch.  
- Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir de toi.  
- Quand je dis que le monde est fou.

Et c'est dans ce grand éclat de rire, moqueur cela va de soit, que Zacharias disparut, trainé par John. Ils venaient tous d'entendre l'unique rire du blond de la journée... mais aussi son dernier rire avant bien longtemps.

* * *

Theodore pensait. Parce que lorsque l'on est captif, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Et il avait comme l'impression que, s'il demandait un livre, il n'en aurait pas (étrange). Il pensait à ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas travaillé à Fleury & Bott et était pris pour cible par l'assaillant, même si il comprenait à présent qu'il n'avait été prit par hasard. Il se demandait où il serait s'il n'avait voulu faire son malin et marcher... alors qu'il n'était pas près. Sans doute serait-il avec Zacharias, tranquillement. Il pensait... et cela l'apaisait. Parce qu'il aimait penser.

- Les recherches n'ont toujours pas commencée, annonça d'emblée Liam. J'ignore ce qu'ils attendent puisqu'ils savent que...  
- Potter doit attendre les quarante huit heures... je suppose.  
- Pourtant... quand il y a la certitude d'un problème... pourquoi attendre ?  
- Pour faire les pieds à Zach, répondit négligemment Theodore. Pour qu'il comprenne que tout ne lui est pas dû... à mon détriment, certes.

* * *

[Disparu depuis 24h]

- Monsieur Smith est prié de se réveiller, appela une voix, bien connu des services du blond. Je répète : Monsieur Smith est...

Le fameux monsieur Smith, toujours les yeux fermé, attrapa d'une main son oreiller et le jeta à l'aveuglette dans la chambre. Son autre bras serrant celui de son ami. Enfin, n'entendant plus la désagréable voix du désagréable personnage : il ouvrit un œil.

- Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas de toi chez moi, souligna-t-il. Et tu es où là ? Chez moi.  
- Juridiquement parlant nous sommes chez Thé...  
- Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton service juridique ?  
- J'en ai une vague idée.

* * *

SB


	6. Chapitre 06

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

Lorsque Liam entra dans la pièce où il retenait captif Theodore, il fût bien surpris de le trouver déjà réveillé. A sa place, il serait probablement encore en train de dormir afin de ne pas penser à sa situation actuellement très précaire.

- Déjà réveillé.  
- On vous l'a dit ou vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? Questionna Theodore effrontément avant de grimacer.

Sheep le regarda, intrigué, inquiet, déçu. Il s'approcha ensuite de son prisonnier et l'attrapa par les épaules, sans douceur apparente. A la vue de son air fatigué, son teint pâle, ses yeux qui se fermaient, il grimaça... non, il avait encore besoin de Theodore vivant ! Il ne pouvait le perdre après seulement vingt quatre heure.

Il se souvint alors de ce que le médicommage lui avait dit.

_"Il a besoin de repos ; je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de folie."_

A présent, il doutait... être retenu contre son grès dans un endroit relativement frais et assis à même le sol, le dos contre le mur ou des cartons... cela n'entrait certainement pas dans la case "repos"

* * *

- Potter... non mais je suis sérieux hein, commençait à s'agacer Zacharias. Arrête de me coller au cul... comme une guêpe à sa confiture !

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Le blond n'avait qu'une envie : s'emparer de sa bougie, sur sa table de chevet, et la lancer sur l'intru. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait enfin qu'il était indésirable en ces lieux.

- Potter, je suis sérieux... tu dégages ou je te dégage.

* * *

- Ca va mieux, Theodore ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il savait que cette potion pouvait avoir des effets secondaires, tels la somnolence. Theodore Nott était encore faible, depuis Fleury & Bott mais aussi et surtout depuis sa chute, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus vulnérable.

Tranquillement il se hissa sur une pile de carton pour s'asseoir dessus. A présent, Liam Sheep dominait Theodore de par sa hauteur, en plus du reste. Ensuite... ensuite l'homme se contenta d'attendre.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça pour... moi ?  
- Je ne le fais pas pour vous, Theodore, sourit sympathiquement Liam. Pour pas mal de monde mais certainement pas pour vous.  
- Alors... pour... pour qui ?  
- Pour moi, dans un premier temps. Quitte à vous voir souffrir, autant en être directement responsable : j'en tirerais plus de plaisir. Je compte aussi voir jusqu'où vous pouvez encore aller au niveau de la souffrance... expliqua-t-il, calmement, comme s'il avait été en train de parler de la pluie ou du beau temps. Ensuite... quitte à vous voir mort... je préférerais autant que ça soit juste avant l'arrivée de Smith : il s'en voudra encore plus.

Theodore l'écoutait parler et sentait que son masque commençait déjà à faillir. Comment pourrait-il rester de marbre après une telle annonce et pareille franchise. Il doutait pouvoir.

Lui qui avait su, en général, rester stoique quand Zacharias venait l'embêter à l'époque de Poudlard. Qui avait su rester maître de lui, de ses actes et de ses paroles quand Zacharias était venu presque quotidiennement acheter un livre (à bas prix) et lui parlait en sachant qu'il l'embêtait. Il avait su, longtemps, garder son masque, même quand la situation aurait pu l'expliquer... il évitait.

- On a peur, Theodore. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait suite à des mots... je m'attendais à des gestes.

* * *

- Donc, si je comprend bien... aujourd'hui on dort ? Traduisit Zacharias une fois que Potter eut finit de parler... ou peut être pas. Alors que Theo est aux mains d'un... de Sheep, tu nous laisses une journée de... repos ?  
- D'un cinglé ? Proposa John, pour aider Zacharias. C'est ce qu'est Sheep, non ?  
- Au contraire. Il est probablement bien moins cinglé que Potter, corrigea le blond.

Le garçon à la cicatrice soupira mais ne répliqua pas. Déjà qu'en temps normal il en prenait plein la figure, mais alors depuis la veille il y avait de quoi regretter "avant". Le blond n'en manquait pas une, mais alors pas une seule. John, comme les autres, n'en revenaient pas non plus : il dépassait les bornes, Harry répliquerait ça... ne pourrait être évité.

- Potter qui est assez fou pour penser que Sheep ne lui fera rien ! Potter qui est assez con pour penser que les gens, même mauvais, ont du bon... Potter qui a été à très mauvaise école avec Dumbledore !  
- Rappelle moi comment Theodore fait pour te supporter ? Attaqua enfin Harry.  
- Tu lui demanderas quand on le retrouvera... ça te donnera peut être envie de lancer les recherches.

Sur ces mots, Zacharias tourna le dos à ses collègues pour prendre sa veste. Il l'enfila en vitesse sans voir que quelque chose tombait de sa poche. C'est John qui le vit... mais le blond était partit, tant il était pressé de quitter les lieux et commencer ses recherches... quoi qu'en dise Potter.

- Harry... il... il va nous faire une connerie.  
- Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut... aujourd'hui je m'en fou.

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer un regard gêné au brun à lunette. Certe leur coéquipier venait d'attaquer sur un terrain miné... évoquer Dumbledore n'était probablement pas la chose à faire quand on voulait se mettre Potter dans la poche : mais il n'avait pas voulu se le mettre dans la poche, justement... au contraire. Il avait voulu blesser et avait réussit talentueusement. Parce que Smith réussissait toujours.

- Harry... je suis... Regarde.

* * *

- Les mots blessent plus que les gestes, répondit, calmement, le brun. Savez vous pourquoi ? Parce que les blessures physiques se soignet... les souffrances morales mettent plus longtemps à cicatriser.  
- C'est ce que les Serpentards se disent pour se donner bonne conscience lorsqu'ils se battent ?  
- Je ne me suis jamais battus, ricana Theodore. Justement parce que les mots blessent plus... et blessent sans traces.

Liam s'approcha de son prisonnier et lui passa sa main sur la joue. Tout en douceur, ce geste fit pourtant froid dans le dos au brun. Trop de douceur, justement.

- Vous me touchez encore une fois... je vous tue.  
- Penses-tu être en position de donner les ordres, Theodore ?

Et le voilà de nouveau passé au tutoiement. Mais cette fois il semblait être conscient de la réaction qu'aurait le détenu.

- Je suis toujours en position d'ordonner... J'ai toujours été apte à ça et ce... malgré mon nom, mon physique, mon caractère, Zach... toujours.  
- Qui est en position de force dans l'histoire ?  
- Assurément... Zacharias.

Le coup partit tout seul.

* * *

SB


	7. Chapitre 07

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

- Zacharias !  
- Qu'est ce que t'as encore, Potter, cria le blond n'en pouvant plus. Depuis que Theo a disparut tu me colles au cul. Deux raisons valables... Soit tu t'en veux et souhaites vérifier que je fais rien... soit tu espères que je vienne à toi parce que Theo a disparut : en clair tu veux mon cul.

Les deux frissonèrent à la simple idée de ce que venait d'énoncer Zacharias.

- Crois moi, penser à ça ne me fais pas plaisir Potter. Toi et moi c'est jamais... à part dans tes rêves les plus fous et mes cauchemars les plus horribles.

Harry ne dit rien. Il appella simplement une serveuse et se commanda un café noir. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux homme. Mais pas un silence gêné, ni même silence parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire... Zacharias gardait le silence et toisait le brun, le mettant silencieusement au défi de rester à ses côtés.

Il s'empara de sa tasse de chocolat chaud et en regarda le contenu. Puis soupira. Il avait horreur du chocolat chaud, ça brûlait... c'était trop chaud justement. Lui préférait de loin commander un whisky pur feu quand il venait ici. Ô, ils avaient l'air malin, Theodore et lui. Deux glands assis dans un coin... l'un ingurgitant une chope de Whisky pur feu quand l'autre siroté un simple chocolat chaud. Mais ils s'en moquaient... s'intéresser à l'avis des autres était de loin la dernière préoccupation des deux hommes.

* * *

Il gémit. Il posa ses mains sur les cartons qui le surplombaient et s'aida de leur présence pour se relever. A peine fût il debout qu'il retombait lourdemment et douloureusement au sol, grimaçant de douleur.

Il avait déjà, avant, du mal à se relever et rester debout... à présent ça serait encore plus difficile, pensa-t-il à raison. Instinctivement, Theodore leva sa main vers son dos et glissa ses doigts sur ce dernier... frisson d'horreur et de douleur. Ca faisait mal.

Zach arriverait. Ca faisait moins mal déjà. Mais quand ? Il se souvenait, encore, de cette sensation de brûlure ressentie lorsque Sheep lui avait charcuté, gentiment, le dos. Il avait mal. Mal comme jamais.

_"Un homme blond entre dans la librairie, faisant tinter une petite cloche et sursauter Theodore qui rangeait quelques livres, une plume à la bouche et toujours aussi décoiffé que ce à quoi le nouveau venu était habitué. Zacharias sourit à cette vue, Nott restait fidèle à lui-même, il était bien le seul d'ailleurs._

_- Theodore, appella-t-il, plus pour la forme que pour être remarqué._  
_- Fou moi la paix, Smith, grogna le travailleur en retour. Je ne veux plus te voir et encore moins t'aider._  
_- Mais alleeeeez._

_Theodore ne lui répondait pas, se contentant de lui tourner le dos et de se remettre au travail. Le silence était la meilleure des réponses, celle qui montrait le mieux qu'il resterait sur sa position, quoi qu'il lui en coûte et quoi qu'en dise l'agaçant visiteur. Pourtant, au moment où l'ancien blaireau lui attrapa le poigné, le serra au point de lui faire mal (intentionnellement ou non ?), le brun se tourna violemment pour lui cracher :_

_- Va te faire foutre._  
_- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas, s'étonna le blond. Tu m'appréciais avant._  
_- Je t'appréciais comme tu l'as dit : c'est finit. Et je ne veux pas parce tu es un petit con, casse pied, enquiquineur de première, narcissique... j'ai une idée ! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre._  
_- Mais c'est de TOI dont j'ai besoin et... envie, avoua-t-il. Pas de quelqu'un d'autre ; de toi._  
_- Rien à faire, coupa le brun. J'ai du boulot. Adieu._

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, Zacharias avait décidé de l'ignorer lui et ses souhaits à deux mornilles. Et heureusement. Quelques minutes, silencieuses, plus tard, un sale gosse courrait dans la librairie, bousculant l'échelle au passage. Le diable disparut ensuite, mais le méfait était commis._

_Theodore, sentant son équilibre déjà bien précaire disparaitre, lâcha la pile de livres. Zacharias n'eut pas à réfléchir, ce qu'il fit était instinctif. Il oublia totalement la pluie de livres et attrapa sa baguette pour ralentir la chute du brun._

_- Ne va pas croire que c'était pour te forcer à m'aider, sourit Zacharias, se défendant d'emblée. J'ai besoin de toi... mais je veux que tu sois consentant !_  
_- Abruti, sourit malgré tout Theodore en se redressant. _  
_- Ca me va si bien._

_Les deux hommes se regardaient sans dire mots. Que pouvaient-ils dire, après tout. Après des années de silence ? Après des années à se lancer de simples piques et vacheries en pleine figure ? Que pouvaient-ils dire ou faire ?_

_- C'est d'accord, souffla enfin Theodore. Mais ne va pas croire que c'est pour te remercier..._  
_- Ne t'en fais pas je m'en doutais... c'est pour le plaisir d'être avec moi._  
_- Crétin."_

Il sourit.

* * *

- Zacharias, appelle l'homme à lunettes. Parle moi.  
- La seule chose que je veux te dire là, tu vois... c'est que tu m'emmerdes.

Il sourit au brun mais... le survivant aurait presque envie de se lever et partir après avoir laissé l'argent sur la table. Le blond était sous sauf rassurant à cet instant.

- Et... pourquoi ?  
- Tu n'as pas à décider si Theodore avait à vivre ou... ou...

Etrangement, c'est tout autre chose qu'il vit alors dans son regard. Ce n'est plus comme, une seconde plus tôt, la colère à son encontre, non... c'était plutôt...

- Tu pleures, bafouille-t-il. Mais... Zach.  
- Smith pour toi.

Et sur ce, il se leva et partit sans mettre la main dans sa poche et payer. Zacharias marcha, le plus dignement qu'il pouvait le faire avec des larmes pleins les yeux, et claqua la porte.

* * *

Liam regarda son verre et le bu d'une traite. Au moins Theodore avait-il bon goût. Il se sentit grandir et dû changer de vêtement. Quand il se vit dans le miroir, il sourit. Il tromperait n'importe qui : la ressemblance était parfaite.

* * *

Resté seul dans le café, Potter n'en revenait toujours pas. Smith pleurait-il réellement ou avait-il mal vu ? Jamais son cerveau, aussi atrophié soit-il, n'aurait pu trouver le courage de faire pleurer le blond. Donc si ce n'était une invention... c'était une réalité.

Il commença alors à regretter sa décision. Zacharias été éxécrable dans sa souffrance et dans sa peur. Pire que de coutume, ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée.

Plus surprenant encore... Merlin ! Mais il pleurait là !

* * *

SB


	8. Chapitre 08

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 08

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Theodore leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il s'y était tellement attendu, dès le moment où il lui avait arraché quelques cheveux. Mais le voir... Se voir ! Il ferma les yeux. Se voir debout alors qu'il en était parfaitement incapable pour le moment était... rageant. La mâchoire se crispe mais il ne dit rien.

- Un problème, Theodore ?  
- Vous marchez, ricane-t-il, sans joie. Je ne marche pas.  
- En effet. Zacharias sera stupéfait, fanfaronna son sosie. Guérison miracle. Sheep est génial !

* * *

Les yeux rougis, bouffis, Zacharias arpente les rues. Les pas lents, lourds... il marche. Perdu. Il déambule. Sans Theo, il se sent désormais incapable d'avancer. Autant s'acheter un cercueil dès maintenant. Le brun ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Pas si Potter n'y mettait pas du sien. Ou si ? Soudain... il se fige et se frotte les yeux.

- The... Theo ?

Theodore s'approche du blond et glisse sa main sur sa joue jusqu'à son cou avant de le gifler et lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Il fait pour répliquer, se "venger", Theodore et lui... mais il n'y parvient pas. Ce n'est pas le brun mais c'est lui qu'il voit. Il aurait le sentiment de le frapper, lui faire du mal.

- C'est mou tout ça, ajoute-t-il après avoir fait claquer sa langue sur son palais. Je frappe et on ne réplique même pas.  
- Libère le, Liam, demande-t-il, d'une voix piteuse. Theo... contre moi.

Le brun hausse les épaules puis lui agrippe le poigné avant de disparaître. Pour ensuite réapparaître chez eux. Chez Zacharias. Chez Theodore. Le blond n'y comprend plus rien. Que se passait-il, que diable !

Dans le hall d'entrée, les amants se font face. Se toisent. Se défient du regard. L'un tue l'autre. L'autre nargue l'un. Ils ne sont pas amants. Ils se détestent. Liam et Zacharias sont deux extrêmes, voués à se détester mutuellement. Le brun frappe de nouveau. Plus fort que tantôt. Beaucoup plus fort. Le voilà à terre. Le nez ensanglanté. Avant même de pouvoir se relever, il se prend un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Redressé par la suite, il reçoit encore un coup de poing. Puis est envoyé vers le mur. C'est à peine s'il sentit le choc. Il tomba et ne se releva pas.

Le brun s'approcha donc de l'auror et dédaigna ce corps inerte. Il s'amusa encore quelques minutes, à coup de coups de pieds puis appelle l'elfe de Theodore. Sans grand succès. Il râle mais accepte la situation.

* * *

_Va me le chercher,_ comme s'il était payé pour surveiller Smith. Et puis c'est qu'il était chiant le blond à la longue ! Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas viré une bonne fois pour toute ? Tout le monde serait beaucoup mieux sans lui. De mauvaise humeur, John frappe à la porte mais se doutait qu'on ne viendrait pas lui ouvrir. Sans se douter de ce qu'il découvrirait derrière la planche : il baissa la poigné et entre.

Il s'arrêta soudain dans son geste. Zacharias été à même le sol. Sur le carrelage froid. Quelques traces de sang qui l'interpellent mais ne le font pas réagir. Cadwallader se tait et avance simplement, doucement, vers son collègue. Maladroitement, il l'aide à se relever. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarque le visage tuméfié de son... ancien camarade de maison et ses larmes.

- Zach, murmure-t-il, sincèrement touché. Zach. Qui... qui t'as fais ça ?

Le blond ne lui répondait pas et se contentait de trembler dans ses bras. John avait pitié. Il révisait entièrement son jugement sur le blond. En cinq minutes et c'était des années de croyance qui s'évaporaient. Et si Smith n'était pas aussi chiant qu'il le laissait croire, si en fait il n'était con que pour se protéger ?

L'homme aux cheveux roux transplana accompagné du blond, qui ne donna pas l'impression de s'en être rendu compte. Comme ailleurs, il se laissait pousser, trainé, déplacé. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté propre et, au lieu de soulager John Cadwallader... il s'inquiéta d'autant plus.

- Harry ! Cria-t-il. Viens vite !

* * *

- Bonjour Theodore, salua Liam en entrant, un plateau à la main.  
- Au revoir, connard, répondit aussitôt le dit Theodore. Et vous voyez l'effort que j'ai fais : j'ai essayé de faire des rimes.

Sheep souri et posa le plateau sur un carton, légèrement surélevé. Ensuite, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la garda bien en main avant de s'asseoir devant Theodore.

- Tu veux un cadeau, Theodore ?  
- Vous allez me vouvoyer comme prévu ?  
- Accio pensine.

* * *

- Espèce de _Voldemort_ ! Je vais te tuer ! T'étrangler avec tes boyaux ! Faire en sorte que tu ailles pourrir à Azkaban pour non assistance à personne en détresse ! Je vais faire de ta vie un bordel pas possible ! Je vais te... te tuer !

Harry s'éloigna d'un bond du blond. Il ne souhaitait, tout à coup, plus l'approcher pour voir ses blessures de plus près. Au contraire il voudrait l'éloigner, l'attacher et l'empêcher de lui approcher. Ses menaces... il les prenait on ne peut plus au sérieux.

- Calme toi, Zach, tente naïvement John en lui frottant le dos. On a commencé les recherches.

* * *

- Espèce de... _Voldemort_ ! Je vais vous tuer ! Vous... étrangler avec vos... vos boyaux tiens ! Faire en sorte que vous alliez pourrir à Azkaban jusqu'à votre mort ! Crie Theodore en revenant à la réalité. Mais vous êtes taré ! Je vais vous tuer.

Liam regardait son prisonnier, étonné, mais recula malgré tout. Ce n'est pas que l'homme au sol l'intimidait mais... sait-on jamais. Ne dit-on pas "mieux vaut prévenir que guérir" ? Si, parfaitement. Et bien dans son cas il reformulerait "mieux vaut prévenir que mourir". Après tout : Nott était un Nott, ancien Serpentard de son état. Il avait eu le courage de rester neutre du temps de Voldemort, enfin... officiellement neutre, il ne doutât pas un instant qu'il avait prit parti pour l'un des deux camps.

Sheep partit, le laissant seul avec sa colère. De dos, il ne vit pas que Theodore s'était levé, fortement aidé par les cartons, pour s'emparer du plateau. Un instant plus tard... il était trempé d'eau et recevait le pain en pleine figure. Surprit de cette réaction, il se tourne et admire l'homme qui plante son regard dans le sien.

- Je crains que vous ne soyez... mouillé.

* * *

SB


	9. Chapitre 09

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 09

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Zacharias était à présent allongé sur la banquette installée dans le bureau de son supérieur : Potter. Les yeux fermés, il laissait John le soigner. Régulièrement il grimaçait. Theodore, lui au moins, aurait su être sympa, plus lent dans ses mouvements tout en restant efficace.

Le roux n'avait toujours pas fini de s'occuper du visage du blond, que le brun entrait dans son bureau. Apparemment il semblait ne plus considérer Zacharias comme un danger potentiel.

- Qui t'as fait ça. Je sais que tu le sais ! Ne me force pas à aller dans tes souvenirs.  
- La seule personne que tu verrais, Potter... ça serait Theodore, souffla-t-il, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Ou moi en train de te botter le cul.

Une fois de plus, le survivant était bien partit pour foudroyer l'autre agaçant personnage. Suite à ce geste, vain, il avait osé s'attendre à un ricanement, un rire de sa part avant qu'il ne se lève et parte on ne sait où... mais rien.

Zacharias secoua la tête, montrant par là son effarement. Il fusillait Potter, qu'il aimerait le tuer aussi surement qu'il venait de condamner Theodore.

- Je te déteste, souffla enfin le blond. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Plus encore que Sheep.

Et Merlin... que ces mots étaient vrais.

* * *

- Je te laisse, Theodore. Tu ne bouges pas, hein.

Lui adressant en retour un regard plein de sous-entendu, le fameux Theodore regarda son geôlier partir. Les mains attachées par des menottes au plafond, il se serait un instant cru dans le bureau de Rusard... ou plutôt sa salle des tortures. Un élan d'angoisse le prit. Souvenirs de sa dernière année d'étude, pourquoi revenez vous donc le hanter ? Alors qu'il pensait avoir su tirer un trait, définitif, sur ce passage guère heureux... force est de constaté que non : rien n'est tiré, juste masqué par quelques espérances, quelques croyances bancales.

Il ne doutait pas. Il ne doutait pas que Liam n'ai su quels souvenirs cela lui rappellerait. Liam Sheep savait toujours tout. On ignorait comment, mais lui savait. Pour un peu, Theodore aurait presque été jusqu'à dire que Liam Sheep connaissait mieux Theodore Nott que Theodore Nott lui-même.

* * *

- Blaise Zabini ? répéta Harry en prenant des notes. Oui oui je connais. Oui ! Non je ne m'en moque pas. Oui je vous envoie quelqu'un.

Et c'est de mauvaise humeur que le brun se détourna de la cheminée. Bah voyons ! Quand ce n'était pas Zacharias qui s'amusait à le mettre de mauvaise humeur, voilà que c'était un autre. Et quand ce n'était pas un Serpentard qui disparaissait... c'était un autre. Qu'est ce qui attirait autant les gens vers eux ? Avaient-ils un gêne du malchanceux ?

Voilà qui serait probable, quand on regardait de plus près les arbres généalogiques de ces derniers. Quand ils n'étaient pas pourris par la consanguinité, alors ils n'avaient de cesse d'être pourchassés par le mauvais sort (expression étrange, songea le brun, quand on parle de sorcier)

- C'est une blague, Potdterre, l'agressa aussitôt Zacharias. On te dit que Zabini a disparu et toi tu laisses ton gros cul sur ce siège !  
- Tu veux que je cherche Theodore ou que je cherche Zabini. Il faudrait te décider hein.  
- Mais les deux sont liés, triple crétin des Alpes ! C'est Sheep qui s'en est prit à Theodore et c'est Sheep qui s'en est prit à Zabini.  
- Tu es obnubilé par Sheep, Zacharias. Tu penses toujours à lui et le soupçonne toujours sans preuves. Il n'est pas le seul criminel, que je sache. Et rien ne nous dit que Zabini ait réellement disparu.

Il fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une lettre. Sur de lui comme il l'était souvent, il claqua avec brutalité le courrier devant l'homme à lunettes. Le blond, de sa main libre, attrapa les cheveux de celui-ci et lui baissa la tête pour le forcer à lire.

- A voix haute, Potter.

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia Blaise, sans commenter le fait qu'il soit dégoulinant d'eau. Vous êtes fou ?

Liam haussa simplement les épaules. Combien de ses victimes n'étaient pas arrivées à cette conclusion ? Et pourtant il n'était pas fou, bien au contraire. Demeurant muet, il détacha son prisonnier et l'obligea à le suivre. D'instinct irréfléchi, il ne vint pourtant pas à l'idée de Blaise de tenter quoi que ce soit. Au fond, il sentait que ça serait inutile.

- On va où ?  
- sais-tu te taire, grommelle Liam en tirant sur la chaine qui entrave les mains de Blaise.  
- Vous me rappelez Theodore... en moins sympa, ceci dit.  
- Tu pourras le lui dire.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et ne su plus quoi dire. Les pires scénarios naissaient dans son esprit tourmenté. Qu'entendait-il donc par "tu pourras le lui dire" ? Probablement rien de bon.

Il s'imaginait déjà face à son corps sans vie. Ou alors à devoir le regarder se faire torturer. Ou l'inverse : lui se faisant torturer sous ses yeux. Il s'imaginait déjà devoir lui faire du mal, ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Souffle-t-il enfin, n'attendant pourtant aucune réponse.

* * *

- Je suis de retour, annonça avec enthousiasme Liam. Alors on n'a pas fait de bêtise en mon absence ?

Blaise, qui ne pouvait voir l'intérieur de la pièce en raison du mur et de la porte qui masquait la vue, se demandait à qui il pouvait donc ainsi parler. A Theodore ? Là, sur le coup, il en doutait légèrement.

- J'ai été sage, maman, répondit l'occupant en prenant une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, cela s'entendait. Je pourrais avoir du dessert ce soir ?

Enfin, Sheep entra en tirant Blaise qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer, plus intrigué qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre par l'identité de la personne qui l'occupait. Et pourtant.

Pourtant, quand il fit un pas dans la pièce ce fut finit. Aussi amoché soit-il, ce n'était pas difficile de reconnaître son Theodore dans cet homme. Dans quel état n'était-il pas !

Des menottes pendaient du plafond et il y était attaché. Immanquablement, ses yeux s'abaissèrent en direction des jambes du brun : elles tremblaient. Comme ce devait être douloureux pour lui de rester dans cette position.

- Theo. Depuis quand es-tu...  
- Depuis quarante huit heures, répondit Sheep à sa place. Je vous laisse... discuter. J'ai à faire.

Il sortit, prenant soin de fermer la porte à double tour.

- Il est toujours aussi...  
- Et encore... tu n'as rien vu, soupira Theodore.

Et sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, Blaise s'approcha et essaya de son mieux de soulager ses jambes. Theodore avait horreur de ça, de la pitié, de ce genre d'aide et de ces regards... mais il ne dit rien, au fond... il y avait des moments où il valait mieux accepter les mains tendues.

* * *

SB


	10. Chapitre 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

John marchait. Il aurait directement pu transplaner chez Zacharias, ou encore apparaître à St Mangouste... puisque c'était là qu'il était censé commencer les recherches. Mais utiliser ce mode de transport était plus rapide que marcher et il ne voulait pas se dépêcher.

Mais bien sur qu'il avait conscience que le temps était compté, que Theodore Nott risquait à tout instant d'être tué par Sheep (et quoi qu'en pense Zacharias : Sheep était cinglé), qu'il ne fallait pas trainer. Mais allez donc trouver l'envie de vous hâter quand vous savez qu'une fois ceci fait... vous n'aurez guère plus avancé, et que lorsque vous rentrerez au bureau un blond vous foncera dessus pour "tout savoir" (comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas), un brun ferait de même mais sans doute plus discrètement... et qu'immanquablement, les deux finiraient par se disputer, que leurs éclats de voix alerteraient le bureau d'à côté et qu'une fois de plus ça sera à lui d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette dispute.

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de se dépêcher.

* * *

- J'n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point Smith doit être chiant avec Potter, ricana Blaise histoire de meubler un peu. Déjà qu'il est naturellement chiant mais alors à te savoir en danger...  
- Je suis mort Blaise.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et regardait son ami. Comprendre, il le voulait. Savoir, il en doutait.

- Il me tuera... sitôt que Zacharias sera près d'ici. Près de nous trouver... il m'élimine.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'installa entre les deux amis d'école. Et cette fois... Blaise n'avait plus du tout envie de le briser.

* * *

John fonça dans un homme et en lâcha le dessin qu'il avait dans les mains. Alors qu'il se baissait pour le ramasser, l'auror continuait de voir les jambes de l'inconnu. Intrigué, il se hâta donc pour se redresser et dévisager à son aise l'étrange personnage. Trente secondes plus tard, il comprenait qu'il aurait dû transplaner. Avant de s'écrouler.

Liam se baissa et attrapa le sorcier d'une main, levant l'autre avec sa baguette en direction du ciel. Il disparut.

* * *

- Theo... Theo regarde moi.  
- J'ne veux pas mourir Blaise.

Il redressa un peu Theodore, changeant leur position. Il commençait à fatiguer, à avoir mal aux bras mais ne l'aurait dit pour rien au monde : le brun en aurait aussitôt profité pour qu'il ne le lâche et cela aurait remit au goût du jour sa douleur.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Theo, tenta-t-il. Zach te sortira d'ici avant.

* * *

Assis face à son bureau, plume en main et nez collé à un parchemin, Zacharias travaillait d'arrache-pied. La disparition de Blaise l'inquiétait et aurait dû inquiéter n'importe qui d'autre. Ca ne pouvait être une coïncidence, il ne voulait pas y croire.

Avec Harry, il avait été surprit de ne pas voir John revenir mais comprit que ses recherches avaient peut être mis plus de temps que prévus. C'est donc lui qui s'intéressa à Blaise. Déjà qu'il était le seul à y croire. Et au moins... il ne travaillait pas directement sur le dossier de Theodore.

- Salut Smith, salua gaiment John en lançant son manteau sur le bureau d'une de leur collègue, en congé. T'as trouvé des trucs ?

En temps normal, il aurait haussé les épaules et aurait, volontiers, laissé Cadwallader dans le flou... mais son entrain était anormal. Jamais on ne lui parlait ainsi. Jamais on ne lui parlait tout court. Pas pendant qu'une enquête était en cours et qu'on pouvait éviter de lui parler... en tout cas. Et il avouait qu'il les comprenait, à leur place lui aussi éviterait tout contact.

Il tourna donc son siège vers le sorcier qui arrivait. Pourtant, il avait déjà disparut... pour aller faire son rapport à Harry sans doute. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, le blond se leva et alla fouiller la veste abandonnée.

_ Paquet de cigarette. Etrange : il ne fume pas._  
_ Lunettes de soleil. Pas John, non._  
_ Fiole étrange. Le jour où l'ancien Poufsouffle aurait une chose d'étrange sur lui, alors il ne serait plus Zacharias Smith._  
_ Baguette. Alors là ! Le comble. Pendant leur formation d'auror, on leur spécifiait bien qu'il fallait toujours l'avoir sur soi, même quand on était au bureau et non sur le terrain. Il la prit donc et l'examina. Elle était trop belle pour être celle de John._

Mais qu'était-il donc encore en train de se tramer ? En ces lieux même ?

* * *

- Blaise, murmura Theodore. Toi aussi tu vas mourir.  
- Merci Theo, voilà qui me rassure énormément.  
- Tu devrais me lâcher, osa-t-il enfin articuler.

Enfin ! Voilà des lustres que le métis attendait que son cadavre d'ami ne dise ceci. Il le connaissait trop bien et était persuadé qu'il le sortirait à un moment où un autre... même s'il avait cru l'entendre plus vite. Il fallait croire que vivre avec Zacharias nous apportait de la patience.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Comme ça, quand il revient... tu essais de l'assommer et de prendre la fuite, sourit-il. Et tu vis.  
- Tu penses que je saurais partir en te laissant derrière moi ? Je ferais aussitôt demi-tour.  
- T'aurais qu'à te dire que tu m'aides aussi. Tu saurais où je suis, tu aiderais Zach à me trouver et...

Et la clé tourne dans la serrure, faisant taire les deux amis.

* * *

Zacharias salua à peine John quand il annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui afin de s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Déjà parce qu'il s'en moquait éperdument et ensuite parce qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis des heures : le moment où il aurait enfin le loisir d'être seul avec Potter pour pouvoir l'embêter à sa guise, le rabaisser et lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être stupide d'avoir retardé les recherches et persisté à croire en une coïncidence. Mais aussi pour pouvoir lui parler de John sans qu'il ne le sache.

- Je sais ! S'écria aussitôt le survivant en le voyant entrer. J'ai tué Theo, je suis un assassin, tu me détestes. Je le sais, merci. Économise ta salive.  
- Oui, j'espère bien que tu sais. Je viens parler de John... et de Blaise.

Le rapport, s'il y en avait un, restait flou. Après avoir regardé le blond quelques secondes, jaugeant l'importance de ses annonces par ses mimiques, ses regards et ses sourires (tous inexistant) il lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Il ne s'agissait pas que Smith ne se porte mal. Ils avaient tous besoin de lui ici et son tabassage de la veille lui restait en travers de la gorge. Tout était prémédité.

- Je commence par qui ?  
- John.  
- Ce n'est pas John.

* * *

SB


	11. Chapitre 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Blaise redéposa doucement Theodore, mais resta malgré tout près de lui au cas où. Il était prêt à se placer devant s'il voyait Sheep commencer à lever la main sur lui ou tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les deux serpents avaient vu la porte rester ouverte et avaient tous deux penser à la même chose, ils le savaient : Blaise devait s'enfuir. Mais Blaise ne le ferait pas.

- On a bien parlé j'espère, s'enthousiasma Liam. Parce que la récréation est terminée.

Zabini Blaise ne pu que penser, bien que ça ne soit probablement ni le lieu, ni le moment, que Sheep était un homme très optimiste, bien plus que ne l'était Theodore. En bon ami qu'il était, il ajouterait malgré tout que ce n'était guère très difficile d'être moins pessimiste que le brun.

Il fallait tout de même l'avouer : le brun les enchainaient les catastrophes dans sa vie, quoiqu'en pense Smith. Sheep fit un pas en avant, Blaise fit donc de même et était réellement devant Theodore à présent.

- Blaise arrête.

* * *

Harry se leva et fit signe à Zacharias de faire de même. Puis, il contourna son bureau et tel qu'aurait pu le faire Sirius ou Dumbledore à son égard : il passa son bras derrière le cou de Zacharias et le poussa jusqu'à la sortie.

- Va te reposer Zach.  
- Mais j't'ai pas parlé de Blaise !  
- Tu es fatigué.  
- Tu ne me crois pas !

L'homme à lunettes soupira et remonta sa monture sur son nez, geste qui ne servait à rien mais qui passait le temps et lui laissait donc quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réfléchir. Comment bien formuler sa phrase ? Bien sur qu'il ne le croyait pas. Sur quoi était-il en train de se baser ? Sur la présence d'un paquet de cigarette, de lunettes, d'une fiole et d'une baguette. Tout ça ne voulait rien dire.

Rien. Si ce n'était que John avait commencé à fumer ; qu'il avait apparemment envie de se balader avec des lunettes de soleil, comme Zacharias lui-même le faisait ; qu'il avait une fiole pour une raison X ou Y, peut être avait-il un petit rhume ou que savait-il encore. Et la baguette. A la limite ce serait là le seul élément étrange... mais ils étaient tous tellement à cran, principalement grâce à cet abruti.

- Tout ça ne signifie rien, Zach. Tu ne sais pas tout de la vie de John... et heureusement.  
- Bien sur que si je sais tout, s'offusqua-t-il. De lui. De toi. Je sais tout de vous.  
- Ah oui, ricana Potter. Et... que sais-tu de moi par exemple ?

Il n'aurait pas dû lui tendre le fouet. On ne tend JAMAIS un fouet à quelqu'un comme Zacharias, sauf si l'on est Theodore et que l'on sait qu'il ne l'utilisera pas... ou qu'on a justement envie qu'il ne l'utilise, enfin passons, il n'était pas ici pour s'imaginer les tendances sexuelles des deux.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à entendre Zacharias énumérer la marque de sa lessive, la régularité des visites de Ronald et Hermione chez lui, son plat préféré et au contraire celui qu'il n'aimait pas. Il su que Smith était au courant qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars quand il se moqua d'eux et du fait qu'il n'ait personne à ses côtés pour les lui faire oublier.

- Sois proche de tes amis mais plus encore de tes amis. Connais-les pour mieux les contrer, conclut le blond. Toi... j'ignore où je te classe.

Et Potter fit la gueule à ce moment là. Comment leur équipe pouvait-elle être soudée avec Zacharias au milieu ?

* * *

Liam s'approcha doucement d'eux. Très doucement. Trop doucement sans doute. Il fit attention à bien prendre un maximum de temps, à faire des gestes lents mais précis. Il voulait les voir se questionner, s'interroger... et ça marchait.

- Toi... viens ici.

Il tira et obligea Blaise à s'éloigner de Theodore. Les deux amis se regardèrent, interloqués. Le silence se fit et seule la respiration des trois hommes venait le troubler. C'était apparemment trop. Sheep sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tempe de Blaise.

S'ils avaient pu avoir un fin sourire auparavant, voilà qu'il disparaissait pour de bon. Tendu, Zabini n'osait plus faire un geste. C'était à peine s'il continuait de respirer. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Liam, qui décidément souriait bien souvent. Puis il lâcha Blaise.

- J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, Theodore.

Etrangement... le brun commença à craindre le pire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la surprise de Sheep... mais savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'en voulait pas.

* * *

- Quand bien même tu aurais raison, Zach, que pourrais-je y faire hein ?  
- L'arrêter ! Usurpation d'identité et... ça serait sans doute Sheep.

Harry soupira, ne prit même plus la peine de lui donner la moindre réplique (le blond avait toujours réponse à tout, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant), et poussa définitivement l'homme hors de son bureau. Ensuite, il ferma la porte et la barricada. Merci, mais il avait eu sa dose de Smith pour la journée.

- Bien Potter. Je suppose que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je poursuive le dossier Sheep ce soir ? Ricana-t-il. Donc je compte aller au service des transplanages pour essayer de le tracer... si je trouve quoi que ce soit, je pense que je ne dois pas venir t'alerter et directement aller agir. Pourquoi t'alerter après tout ? Que tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau montre que tu ne veux pas me parler. Que tu ais pris tant de temps pour lancer les recherches montre que tu n'en as rien à cirer de Theo. Que tu n'ais pas chercher à savoir ce que j'ai trouvé sur Zabini montre que tu te moques de ce dossier aussi. Espèce de bon à rien !

* * *

Theodore reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui entrait, au contraire de Blaise qui se demandait en quoi son ami pouvait être concerné. Sheep était en train de faire entrer le corps, inerte, de John Cadwallader. Etait-il inconscient ou était ce plus radical ?

- Tu le reconnais ? Questionna Liam. Oh je sais que oui, économises ta salive, Theo.  
- Vouvoyez-moi et appelez-moi Theodore, grogna-t-il. On est pas ami.  
- Et bien Theodore, vous voilà bien sur de vous.

Le corps tomba, Liam s'étant désintéressé de lui. En parlant, et appuyant exagérément sur le "Theodore" et le vouvoiement, il s'approchait de ce dernier. Blaise restait en retrait, estomaqué par les propos de son camarade d'infortune : mais depuis quand ne réfléchissait-il pas avant de parler !

Face à face, les deux bruns se regardaient dans les yeux, aucun ne rompant le contact. Celui qui était actuellement en position de force, et donc de bouger les bras, leva la main et la posa sur la joue de l'autre... joue qu'il caressa avant de retirer la main, serrer le poing... et cogner.

- Réfléchis avant de parler. Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres.

Du sang s'écoulait de son nez. Theodore s'en moquait. Il avait mal. Il s'en moquait. Il avait réussi à énerver Sheep : était-ce un bon point ou un mauvais point ?

* * *

SB


	12. Chapitre 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

- Vous êtes... vous êtes sur ?

L'homme acquiesça, gêné. Il sentait que ce qu'il venait de dire à Smith l'embêtait... non que cela le dérangeait, mais il sentait que cela n'allait pas l'aider à rentrer plus vite chez lui.

- Ouaip ; Je pense savoir à peu près à quoi il ressemble, sourit-il. Il vient tellement souvent vous chercher.

Un sourire crispé sur le visage, Zacharias écoute le sorcier lui parler. Lui annoncer qu'il a vu Theodore il y a de cela même pas vingt minutes. Lui apprendre que le brun vadrouille probablement encore au sein du ministère. Lui apprendre que Sheep était encore en train de jouer avec les apparences.

Liam le rendrait fou. C'était en tout cas bien partit pour.

* * *

- Il... il est mort ? Bafouilla Theo, en regardant le corps de John. Vous l'avez...  
- Cesse donc de poser des questions si tu connais la réponse.

Il refit un pas dans sa direction, et Blaise craint un instant qu'il ne relève la main sur lui. Qu'aurait-il pu faire pour l'en empêcher ? Il l'ignorait, mais aurait forcément trouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Personne ne faisait de mal à Theodore, sans en payer les conséquences... sauf l'enfoiré de la librairie, et le jour où il lui mettrait la main dessus, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ce gaillard. S'il avait su qu'il l'avait juste en face.

- Theodore. As-tu envie de mourir ? Je suppose que non. Je te laisse donc le choix...

A présent, il reculait pour rejoindre Blaise. Son bras se plaça derrière sa nuque et sa baguette remonta, doucement, de son cou à sa tempe. Le métis inspira un grand bol d'air, se tendit de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

Il lui laissait le choix. Tiens donc, voilà qui était on ne peut plus rassurant pour sa personne. Sans connaitre l'homme depuis tellement longtemps que cela, il se doutait d'ores et déjà de la nature de ce choix.

- Lui ou moi, souffla Blaise, certain.  
- C'est qu'il est malin ce petit, s'enthousiasma Liam en lui offrant un grand sourire. Très malin ! Bon alors... réponse ?  
- Vous posez encore la question ? Se stupéfia Theodore. Mais vous êtes... un génie.

Evidemment, c'était l'inverse qu'il pensait. Mais il avait décidément trop mal pour avoir la bêtise de l'insulter en face. Et Liam avait parfaitement comprit sa véritable pensée. C'était donc tout bénef' pour lui.

- Moi.  
- Je m'en doutais, à vrai dire.

* * *

- Mais... Theodore a disparu, apprit Zacharias, d'une petite voix. Il y a deux jours.

Le gardien ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Monsieur Nott ? Disparut ? C'était une plaisanterie de la part de l'auror. Qui n'oserait jamais tourner ce sujet en dérision, que le brun disparaisse devait, si ce n'était la plus grande, être l'une des plus grandes craintes qu'il avait. Alors, instinctivement, il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. C'était bien peu mais cela suffisait.

- On le retrouvera, assura le gardien. J'en suis certain... d'autant plus si vous êtes vous aussi sur l'enquête.

* * *

Blaise s'effondra. Le cri de Theodore resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Son meilleur ami... impossible. Et pourtant. Que voyait-il à présent ? Qu'avait-il vu à l'instant ? Comme si Sheep aurait pu tenir la moindre promesse. Qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois.

- Oups.

Douleur ou pas douleur. Incapable de marcher ou non. Menotté ou libre. Qu'importe si cela lui faisait mal aux bras mais il ne voulait rester sans bouger. Il ne voulait... ou ne pouvait ?

* * *

- Zacharias. Vous avez commencé les recherches, n'est ce pas ? Commença à s'inquiéter le gardien, face au manque de réaction de l'auror aux cheveux paille. N'est ce pas ?  
- Depuis quelques heures, oui. Potter voulait attendre les quarante huit heures réglementaires, grincha-t-il alors. Quand je dis que c'est un idiot, incapable de réfléchir intelligemment... on me croit pas, mais la preuve que j'ai raison !

Le regard dans le vide, il commença à se frotter les yeux. La fatigue ? Etais ce elle qui lui jouait des tours ? Ou alors Sheep avait refait des siennes ? Lui aussi venait de voir Theodore passer !

- Je... merci !

Cria-t-il à l'attention de son interlocuteur alors qu'il se lançait lui-même et seul dans une course poursuite derrière le faux Theodore. Ce n'était le vrai. Le vrai ne marchait pas. Plus.

* * *

- Vous...

Le criminel, c'était bien ce qu'il était, se contenta de le regarder avant de hausser les épaules. Apparemment son acte ne le touchait pas plus que cela. Le fait d'avoir ôté la vie d'un autre sorcier, ou même simplement autre homme, semblait n'avoir aucun impact sur lui. Lui faire ni chaud, ni froid.

- Ne le touchez pas !  
- Et bien quoi, s'impatienta Liam. Tu veux peut être que je laisse son corps pourrir sous ton nez ?

Si ces mots firent tilt dans son esprit, le brun su n'en rien montrer. Il continuait de gesticuler, sans doute la douleur de la perte d'un être cher semblait-elle plus réelle que la douleur bête et méchante.

Sheep sortit sa baguette et détacha son prisonnier principal. A peine libéré des chaines qui le maintenaient, qu'il s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne le portant pas. Le brun, qui dominait l'autre brun, le dévisagea avec dégoût. Il fit exprès de passer tout prêt, de le frôler, pour pouvoir lui donner un coup de pied en plein visage.

Il faisait pitié. Il faisait peine à avoir. Mais il faisait surtout pitié. Recroquevillé sur lui-même. Se tenant le nez à deux mains. Ses jambes ramenées à lui. Il peinait à voir un Serpentard dans cette loque humaine et vivante.

- C'est pour ça que Smith accepte de prendre pareils risques ? Sonda-t-il. Qu'il accepte de mettre sa carrière, sa vie en danger ?

Il en oublia le corps de Blaise, alors qu'un instant plus tôt il comptait le déplacer pour aller le révéler au grand jour. A quoi bon le cacher ? Puisqu'il était déjà certain que Zacharias avait fait un lien entre la disparition de son bon à rien et celle de Zabini Blaise. Peut être même avait-il déjà compris que John n'était pas John mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter quand à ça : que risquait-il, au pire ? Rien du tout. Jamais Potter n'écouterais les divagations de Smith à pareil moment. Liam préféra se baisser et attraper le sorcier, vivant, par les cheveux. Il amena son visage près du sien.

- Il va te chercher, encore... et encore... et encore. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, mais il te trouvera. Au pire, je l'y aiderais... John Cadwallader peut aussi être un auror, non ? S'amusa-t-il à lui apprendre. Une fois qu'il arrivera... je te tuerais.

Il déglutit avant de lui cracher au visage.

* * *

SB


	13. Chapitre 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

- Liam ! Cria-t-il à l'imposteur.

Il ne se tourna même pas, poursuivant sa course comme si personne ne venait de l'interpeller. Ce qui était techniquement exact. Les personnes autour d'eux pourraient en témoigner : il répondait au doux prénom qu'était Theodore et non à cette atrocité que représentait Liam.

Zacharias soupira, avait-il cru un seul instant qu'il ne se tourne et ne le regarde ? Avait-il espéré à un moment ridiculement court que Liam lui accorderait un seul regard attentif. Il ne connaissait Sheep que de nom, que de réputation... il le connaissait bien peu, en fait. Mais le connaissait si bien en même temps.

Sheep était intelligent et la difficulté qu'éprouvait le bureau des aurors à lui mettre la main dessus pour l'empêcher de poursuivre ses méfaits le prouvait bien assez bien. Intelligent, malin mais cruel. Intelligent, malin, cruel, mais doué. Il était tout et c'est ce qui le rendait aussi difficile à atteindre que l'Arsène Lupin moldu. Et c'est ce qui faisait tout son intérêt aux yeux de Zacharias.

Alors qu'il commençait, déjà, à se lasser de l'emploi, voilà qu'un petit malin arrivait et ridiculisait le service. Oh, il venait de lui trouver une qualité, et non des moindres. Au fond, s'il n'avait pas kidnappé Theodore et probablement aussi Blaise et John, il aurait pu l'apprécier : quiconque embête et ridiculise son Potter favoris est un ami... A croire que voilà une exception.

Il hâta un peu sa course et suivit l'intrus. Au détour d'un simple couloir, la touffe brune avait disparu au profit d'une chevelure rousse. Il en était sur ! Il le savait dès l'instant où Cadwallader (qui n'était pas Cadwallader) était rentré. Voilà ses doutes confirmés mais il ne pourrait mettre personne au courant.

Ceux qui avaient vu Theodore n'auraient pas la preuve que c'est une seule et même personne ; ceux qui auront vu John ne pourront dire qu'il était Theodore l'instant d'avant... et Potter, ce cher Potter lui rirait au nez.

De rage, il frappa dans le mur.

Devant... John esquissait un malin sourire, de toute évidence satisfait de son coup.

* * *

Recroquevillé dans un coin, Theodore gardait fermement ses yeux clos. Où qu'il ne regarde, il verrait un corps. Blaise ou John. Dans les deux cas c'était une bien triste vision.

Le premier qui avait si longtemps été son ami. Qui resta son ami. Qui aurait dû être encore longtemps son ami. Qui était mort parce qu'il avait voulu qu'il ne vive, lui, à son détriment. Mort pour avoir voulu qu'il vive. Connard.

Et John ? Pourquoi lui ? Il ne pourrait, sur ce coup, que spéculer. Mais sans doute serait-ce suffisant. Liam n'était pas bien difficile à cerner : tous les psychopathes sont les mêmes : fous à lier. Dangereux.

- Ouvre les yeux, lui ordonna-t-on. Ouvre les yeux !

Après un bref moment d'hésitations, le brun aux cheveux en bataille s'exécuta... pas bien longtemps, ceci dit. Blaise. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit d'ainsi se faire passer pour lui. Pas le droit ! C'était inhumain. Cruel. C'était Sheep.

* * *

Assis sur son fauteuil, dos à son bureau, Harry fixait l'extérieur. A croire que le temps c'était accordé à leur humeur : gris, triste... sombre. On venait de lui annoncer qu'un corps avait été retrouvé. Que le corps de Blaise Zabini, un de ces cas en cours, avait été retrouvé.

Il avait été abattu. Probablement par Liam lui-même. C'était sa marque et... et cela suffisait encore à ses yeux. Cette nouvelle perte aurait-elle pu être évitée ? S'il avait laissé Zacharias parler, la veille, au lieu de le renvoyer sous prétexte qu'il divaguait... Blaise aurait-il pu être sauvé de cette morte... vaine ?

Le survivant soupira. La réponse lui semblait être un non catégorique mais... mais il n'en savait rien, au final ! Qui était-il, au fond... si ce n'était le balafré qui avait définitivement liquidé Voldemort. On l'idolâtrait pour ça. On l'aimait pour ça. On le haïssait pour ça. Mais avait-il, à un moment, eu le choix ? Non, dès le départ il avait été celui qui devait vaincre... et évidemment celui-qui-devait-vaincre... vainquit.

Pourquoi gardait-il Zacharias ? Il était bon. Il était une équipe à lui-seul. Mais il était odieux. Egoïste. Sur de lui (trop). Irrespectueux. En retard. Manquait de respect à tout le monde et personne. Ce dernier point finissait de le convaincre : jamais le blond ne partirait de ce service. Pas tant que Lui, Potter, le dirigera.

- Hey Potdterre, j'ai été à la morgue, annonça d'emblée un Zacharias bien réveillé. Tu sais ce qu'on a trouvé ? Allez devine ! Des cheveux de Theodore sur ses vêtements ! Alors soit-tu es con et tu me dis que c'est Blaise qui avait enlevé Theodore... soit-tu es con et tu me dis que c'est Liam pour Theo ET Blaise.

Oh que oui... il le garderait longtemps. Même s'il venait à devoir le payer de sa poche : Smith resterait son homme.

- Dis tu m'écoutes ou tu m'écoutes ! Je te parle de truc VITAUX et toi... toi tu dois sans doute te demander ce que tu commanderas à manger ce soir... Italien ou chinois ?

Quoi que... peut être pas aussi indispensable non plus.

* * *

- Foutez-moi la paix, supplia-t-il.  
- Tu plaisantes Theodore, s'horrifia Liam en l'attrapant par les cheveux. On ne s'amuse pas... tous les deux. Entre potes.  
- Nous ne sommes pas amis.  
- Fort heureusement non. Tu es inintéressant, plat, prévisible, ennuyeux... tellement ennuyeux.

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de retirer sa main des griffes acérées et assassines de Liam. L'autre sorcier aux multiples visages souris, ne fit rien pour le rattraper. Au contraire. Il s'abaissa, sortit sa baguette et attrapa son prisonnier pour le pencher vers l'avant.

Theodore n'eut à se poser des questions que pendant quelques secondes ; rapidement elles trouvèrent une réponse. Son ravisseur posa le bout de sa baguette sur le dos de son crâne et soigna la bosse qu'il s'y était fait. Sa bosse. Ainsi que bon nombre des autres blessures qui parsemaient son corps.

- Vous êtes... bizarre.  
- Qu'est ce que la normalité, demanda simplement Sheep en guise de réponse.  
- C'est... être comme les autres.  
- Alors je suis heureux de ne pas être normal... être comme les autres est si... inintéressant.

* * *

SB


	14. Chapitre 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Zacharias souriait enfin et personne ne se demanda pourquoi. Il souriait, cela signifiait forcément une bonne nouvelle : ils venaient de se rapprocher de Theodore. Sans doute n'était-il pas encore retrouvé, sinon quoi le blond serait en train de faire sa danse de la joie, hurler, chanter, et... disparaitre seul ou accompagné pour plus vite le sauver.

- Potter, pourquoi est ce toi le chef de service et pas moi hein ? Toi tu glandes et es incapable de faire un truc... moi je sais tout faire... y compris sauver des vies.

John Cadwallader, qui était juste derrière lui, sourit. Ce geste ne fut pas raté par Harry, qui fronça les sourcils : jamais le roux ne donnait l'impression d'apprécier l'humour de son coéquipier. Ja-mais !

- Le légiste a estimé l'heure du décès... on a eu un signalement à peu près à ce moment là, à l'extérieur de la ville.  
- Hors de notre secteur, donc... pensa, à voix haute, le Survivant.  
- On a affaire à Sheep, rappela Zacharias. Il est tout sauf idiot.

Derrière, Liam lâcha le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains et regarda, les yeux ronds, l'homme de ses pensées. Celui qui l'avait poussé à enlever Theodore au nez et à la barbe des médicommages, à tuer Blaise Zabini pour rien, à achever John Cadwallader un auror... Zacharias Smith lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Tout simplement parce qu'il haïssait l'échec.

Ce dernier, justement, se tourna vers lui à ce moment là et sourit. Il était de toute évidence ravie de cette réaction.

- Tout va bien ? Interrogea Potter.  
- Oui oui...la fatigue me joue des tours, se réjouit de répondre l'imposteur. Me fait rire à des absurdités, me fait lâcher des objets... bientôt je me tromperais dans vos noms.  
- Tu veux rentrer te reposer ? C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours tu carbures...

Sans surprise, le rouquin profita de la perche qu'on lui tendait pour disparaitre.

* * *

- A table.

Aucun bruit ne lui répondit. Aucune n'insultes non plus, et cela était encore plus inquiétant. Liam déposa le maigre plateau repas sur un carton à disposition et s'avança prudemment. Pourquoi Nott était-il aussi discret et muet. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Soudain, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Theodore, bien évidemment. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait réussit à l'éviter et le mettre à terre plus rapidement qu'avec n'importe qui, il en resta muet de stupéfaction. La peur donne des ailes... mais à ce point. C'était du suicide.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis... tu n'es pas si prévisible que je ne le pensais.

Il lui apporta, enfin, son repas et se garda bien pour une fois de l'éloigner afin de l'obliger à se déplacer.

* * *

- Zach on...on va... aller voir chez toi si on ne trouve rien.  
- Comme si je n'avais pas déjà moi-même fouillé, Potdterre, grinça le blond. Et j'ai sans doute fouillé plus efficacement que les trois gus réunis que tu aurais envoyés fouiller. Parce que PERSONNE ne souhaite plus que moi retrouver Theodore... et que je connais la maison.  
- Justement, tu es plus... touché par cette disparition. Je ne devrais même pas te garder sur l'enquête.

Smith se leva, d'un bond, attrapa le dossier "Liam Sheep" qui était évidemment sur son bureau et le jeta au visage de son supérieur hiérarchique. Une fois ce coup de sang fait, il le toisa de haut en bas, se délectant de son air hébété et stupide puis tourna les talons.

* * *

Liam tournait tel un fauve en cage. L'individu avait apprécié l'idée de pouvoir s'éclipser un moment du bureau des aurors, du ministère... même s'il y était de son plein grès, ça n'en restait pas moins le ministère, le premier lieu où il serait lorsqu'il serait arrêté.

Néanmoins, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'occupait que cet appartement depuis quelques jours, et pourtant... l'homme avait d'ores et déjà l'impression d'en avoir fait quinze fois le tour.

Ne tenant plus : il transplana.

* * *

- John ! Tu peux me rendre un service ?

N'avait-il pas fait trois pas que le voilà déjà attaqué par un débile à lunettes. Ô joie. Et lorsque celui qui n'était même pas son supérieur lui demanda de ramasser le dossier "Sheep" passa rapidement au rang de crétin suprême. Il n'en dit rien et s'exécuta.

Le dessin qu'il trouva au milieu des feuilles éparpillées le subjugua. Zacharias avait mémorisé chacun de ses traits alors qu'ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'une ou deux fois, grand maximum. Les traits, la forme du visage, les cheveux... il se regardait presque dans un miroir. Sublime.

- John ! Tu rêvasses ?  
- Fou moi la paix, Potter, grogna-t-il en jetant négligemment le tout sur le bureau du blond avant de prendre place en face. Je bosse sans doute plus et mieux que toi. Viens pas faire chier.

Inutile de préciser que le balafré en resta coi.

* * *

Draco Malfoy n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'on tenta de lui retirer la baguette qui roulait entre ses doigts, il ne lâcha pas sa prise et, qu'au contraire, il l'affirma un peu plus encore. Les doigts serrés autour du long bâton, il leva la jambe et donna un fort coup de pied dans le buste de son attaquant.

Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé et décida alors de sortir sa propre arme. Cela accélérerait encore plus le processus. Ils seraient tracés et le périmètre de recherche serait diminué de moitié, si Potter faisait bien son boulot.

- Endoloris !

L'homme aux cheveux blond s'effondra pour se tordre. La baguette qu'il avait jusqu'alors défendue comme sa vie roula hors de sa main jusqu'à la chaussure de Liam. Son pied stoppa net sa course. Il se baissa et l'attrapa. Enfin. Il stoppa son sort.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes désormais un témoin dans l'affaire "Liam Sheep" et celle "Theodore Nott", annonça-t-il d'une manière officielle. Vous irez voir les aurors et leur raconterait tout, en ajoutant le fait qu'il faut chercher dans un rayon de dix kilomètres autour du lieu de votre... agression. Et que Nott sera mort quand ils arriveront. Est ce clair ? Si vous ne le faites pas il est évident que je vous tue... vous aussi.

L'ancien Serpent ne su rien faire. Pas même acquiescer. Que venait-il de lui arriver ? Comment... comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver... à lui ? Juste après le décès de Blaise. Juste après la disparition de Theodore. Voilà qu'il était victime lui aussi de ce "Sheep" dont tout le monde parlait.

- Att... attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ?

L'individu se tourna vers lui et le regarda, étalé de tout son long sur le bitume crasseux.

- Liam Sheep, qui d'autre ?

Juste avant de disparaitre... il laissa tomber la baguette de sa nouvelle victime... toujours en vie, ceci dit.

* * *

SB


	15. Chapitre 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

- Monsieur Potter, annonça, d'une voix semblable à celle de son ancien professeur de potion, un blondinet. Je vous attrape... je vous tue !

Ces huit seuls mots suffirent à faire sortir le lapin de son terrier. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'auror annonciateur de ce malheur (bonheur ?). En un seul grand pas, il fut à ses côtés et lui offrit son poing dans la figure, en tout bien tout honneur.

- A défaut de réellement te tuer... je t'arrange le portrait. Tu me remercieras plus tard !

John restait en retrait. C'était tellement plus plaisant de regarder Smith et Potter se chamailler pour des broutilles ; entendre le premier apprendre au second le but de son emploi, les bases du métier. Et c'était aussi affreusement dangereux de se mettre entre les deux.

- Malfoy ! Malfoy vient de se faire agresser tête de nœud va !

Harry commença, à son tour, à s'inquiéter et à avoir légèrement peur de Zacharias. Une nouvelle fois, le bol était plein et débordait et une fois encore ce serait lui qui en ferait les frais. Il fallait dire qu'il avait la tête de l'emploi.

- Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur ? Poursuivit Zacharias, agressif. Sheep était assez sur de lui pour lui donner son nom. Il lui a aussi donné un indice de taille sur l'emplacement de Theo et...  
- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait te raconter n'importe quoi ! Te dire ce que toi tu voulais entendre.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour prononcer ces mots, Harry recevait de nouveau quelque chose : un pot à crayon en plein visage. Le projectile venait d'être lancé par un blondinet furibond... et le brun semblait devoir s'estimer heureux de n'avoir reçu qu'un simple pot et pas quelque chose de plus volumineux ou plus magique.

Derrière. Liam continuait de sourire, masqué par le visage de John. Potter était définitivement un abruti fini... sans doute la raison pour laquelle il gardait Zacharias. Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour garder pareil emmerdeur près de soit.

- Comment aurait-il su pour Theodore, triple macaque ! D'autant plus que Theo est son ami ! A-M-I ! Toi comprendre ce mot ?

* * *

La tête appuyée sur le mur, le jeune Nott laissait son esprit vagabonder il ne savait trop où. Il était prit au piège, et, étant incapable de tenir trop longtemps debout, il ne pouvait même pas essayer de s'enfuir en le prenant par surprise. Foutu. Il était foutu.

Pour la première fois depuis que tout ceci avait commencé, il perdit réellement son calme. La colère prenait le dessus et obligeait la raison à rester cachée. Finir ici était un fait, mais savoir qu'il ne serait éliminé que lorsque Zacharias l'aurait retrouvé était. Une horrible pensée. Il préférait encore que le blond ne le sache pas en vie avant d'arriver... commençant à cerner la folie de Sheep, lorsque Zach arriverait, il serait tout à fait capable de montrer au blond qu'il était en vie... n'était ce pas ce qu'il lui avait, implicitement, dit de toute manière ?

Comme la fois précédente, il s'aida des cartons pour se redresser. Toujours un peu faible, Theodore s'appuya pourtant plus que tantôt et les fit tous tomber. Agressé par ces derniers, il tomba à la renverse et se claqua assez violemment la tête sur le mur.

S'il ne senti pas grand chose au début, il commença rapidement à avoir froid, à trembler, voir flou... puis il perdit entièrement connaissance après avoir rendu le peu de chose qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

* * *

- Si je fais un rapport sur toi à la direction... tu peux être sur de perdre ton poste, Potter ou pas Potter.  
- Si je saute, tu sautes aussi, Zach, annonça calmement Harry. Il n'y a que moi qui veux bien travailler avec toi.  
- Si je travaille ce n'est pas par nécessité, Petit idiot... c'est par plaisir. Pour me sentir utile. Et aussi enquiquiner deux ou trois personnes, ricana le blond. Toi aussi, certes... mais imagines un peu ton image auprès des sorciers si ... ils apprenaient que tu es un abruti égoïste !

La bataille faisait rage entre les deux sorciers à la personnalité assez différente. Tellement que cela faisait quelques longues et amusantes minutes que Cadwallader-Sheep s'était assis derrière son bureau, plume et parchemin sous le nez et qu'il comptait les points. Sans grandes surprise, Smith menait la marche.

- Bon je... vais vous laisser, annonça-t-il finalement. Bon courage Zach.

Une nouvelle fois, il disparut ; laissant l'un des deux bouche bée et l'autre tout sourire.

- Merci Liam, entendit-il malgré tout avant.

* * *

- Theodore ? Appelait Sheep. Theodore ?

Une nouvelle fois, son prisonnier ne répondait pas. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement que la fois d'avant, il dégaina sa baguette. Ensuite, il avança prudemment dans la pièce, lent et silencieux, il n'avait de cesse de faire des tours sur lui même pour avoir le plus grand champ de vision possible.

Un pied sortant de sous une pile de cartons renversés lui fit prendre conscience que ce n'était pas le même scénario, mais un probablement plus ennuyeux.

- Theodore ?

Le faux auror s'approcha du corps et le secoua. Quand il remarqua l'absence totale de réaction, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il tapota les joues du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entrouvre les yeux.

- Abruti, souffla-il, soulagé malgré tout.

* * *

- Je rentre.

Sans attendre l'accord, ni même un signe qui pourrait lui indiquer que Potter l'avait entendu, Zacharias transplana jusque chez Theodore et lui.

Comme s'en était devenue une triste habitude depuis sa disparition, il se dirigea aussitôt vers leur chambre et regarda le fauteuil qui demeurait vide et à sa place. Si Theodore l'avait utilisé tout serait bien. Si Liam ne l'avait pas massacré à Fleury & Bott tout serait bien. S'il n'était pas partit travailler avant qu'il ne soit réveillé et descendu... tout serait bien. Comme depuis sa disparition : Zacharias culpabilisait.

- Monsieur Smith souhaite quelque chose ? demanda Dips. Un café ? Que souhaitez-vous manger ce soir ?  
- Rien, Dips. Merci.

La créature ne broncha pas et fit demi-tour. Le fait d'avoir reçu un merci de la part de l'homme aux cheveux blond montrait suffisamment son mal être. Si d'ordinaire Theodore l'obligeait à un minimum de respect il s'en tenait là et n'allait certainement pas se mettre à le remercier de faire son travail d'elfe de maison.

Monsieur Smith allait mal et souffrait de l'absence de maître Theodore. Et Dips avait comme l'impression que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

* * *

SB


	16. Chapitre 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

- Potter, si je t'attrape... je te mange !

C'est en entendant ces étranges mots que Liam arriva ce matin là au bureau. Il retira sa veste et s'installa, comme si de rien était, au bureau de John. Ensuite, le criminel se contenta de poser ses mains sur le bureau et observa ses pouces : qu'il tournait adroitement sans jamais toucher sa main. Des heures de travail acharné pour en arriver à pareil résultat.

- Potter. J'ai envie d'un petit pain à la cannelle !  
- Il se sent bien ? Commença, enfin, à questionner Liam en regardant son supposé supérieur regarder le blond d'un air effaré. Il... il a quoi ? Theodore est retrouvé ?  
- J'aurais préféré, soupira l'homme à lunettes. Il est arrivé comme ça ce matin...  
- Potter... tu connais le coiffeur ! Sinon je t'emmène chez Rogue, lui il est doué en coiffure.  
- J'ai été voir chez lui, du coup... il s'est "soulé" aux potions tranquillisante.

Sheep observa sa cible de premier choix courir à travers tout l'espace de travail. Il le regardait escalader les bureaux, sauter par dessus les chaises, se cacher au moindre bruit. Au final, il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que cet homme soit l'agent Smith qu'il méprise et admire tant. Et alors qu'aucun des deux autres agents ne s'y attendaient, l'homme aux cheveux paille s'effondra.

- Il en a prit combien ? S'inquiéta, sincèrement ou non, Liam en allant le voir. Pour en arriver à ce résultat il doit...  
- Il a vidé la réserve de Theodore, confessa le Survivant. C'est étonnant qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'ici en un seul morceau.

* * *

- Zacharias ne va plus tarder, annonça, calmement, Liam en entrant. Ce soir j'ajoute ma touche finale et d'ici la fin de la semaine... il pourra pleurer sur ton corps.  
- D'ici la fin de la semaine il voudra encore plus votre peau, énonça Theodore. Vous êtes, vous aussi, un homme mort.  
- Non mon grand. Je ne compte plus fuir. Ce sera mon œuvre finale.

Assis dans la poussière. Adossé contre le mur. Fatigué d'espérer l'impossible. Perdu face à cette assurance qui ne semblait pas feinte pour une mornille. Theodore perçait, au fil des jours, un peu Liam Sheep.

- Ravie d'être votre coup final, ça me touche.  
- Tu seras le bouquet final, souffla le brun. Une affaire qui hantera pendant des années les esprits. "Aurait-on pu arriver à temps et sauver, au moins, Theodore Nott ou était ce une cause perdue d'avance ?" "Comment pouvons-nous éviter ce genre de choses de se renouveler ?".  
- Non... et non.

* * *

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda une voix féminine, complètement paniquée. Si c'est mon sac je... vous le donne.  
- Rien à foutre de ton sac, Granger, susurra-t-il à son oreille, tout en lui tordant son bras derrière son dos. Ce que je veux... c'est ta vi-i-i-ie.

Son ton, si enjoué, fit frissonner d'effroi la femme aux cheveux touffus. Après avoir survécue à tellement d'atrocité, était-ce vraiment ainsi qu'elle allait finir ? Tuée par un psychopathe. Sans raisons.

- Oh mais si ma grande, il y a une raison, s'amusa-t-il à lui apprendre en lui tirant la tête en arrière. Tu vas m'aider à ruiner la vie de... Zacharias Smith.

Elle fronça les yeux. Ce fût là sa dernière action. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'elle vivait là ses derniers instants, que Sheep venait de l'égorger, purement et simplement.

Aussitôt qu'Hermione Granger n'opposa plus aucune résistance, qu'il lâcha son corps. Liam s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'admira un instant. Morte : elle devenait sublime. Son moment de sentiment ne s'éternisa pas, fort heureusement. Il se mit à la fouiller, à la recherche de sa baguette. Une fois fut-elle entre ses mains, qu'il planta le bout dans la terre, légèrement humidifiée.

Liam prit ensuite une feuille, dans sa poche arrière de pantalon, et s'amusa à recopier l'adresse de l'entrepôt où il retenait Theodore et où il dissimulait le corps de Cadwallader. Il écrivait sur un linge blanc qu'il enroulerait autour de sa victime. Il s'était déjà tout imaginé, encore et encore, et trouvait cette mise en scène... adéquate.

Potter prendrait enfin la peine de faire bouger les choses, puisqu'il aurait perdu un être cher à ses yeux. Après tout, ce n'était pas juste si Monsieur la Balafre ne souffrait pas un peu, lui aussi.

* * *

- Monsieur Potter ? On a... on a trouvé un nouveau corps. Personne n'y a touché, on attend votre accord ou votre venue.  
- Pourquoi. Sheep aurait un quelconque lien avec ?  
- Nous n'en savons justement rien.

Après un soupire, Harry se leva et, suite à un regard vers son canapé, s'arrêta. Zacharias se réveillait, ce qui ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos. D'emblée, il était impensable qu'il ne le laisse seul au bureau, pas après sa petite folie, même si les effets devaient être atténués voire terminés. Laisser John seul avec ce désastre était, là encore, impensable. Ne restait donc plus qu'à le prendre... lui aussi.

- Zach, on a un corps. Tu viens. Mais tu restes à l'écart.  
- Moins fooooort, grimaça-t-il en guise de réponses.

* * *

De nouveau seul, Theodore louchait avidement sur la porte laissée grande ouverte. Sheep le testait. Il voulait voir ce qu'il ferait de cette opportunité. Savoir s'il la saisirait ou s'il laisserait la perche se perdre au large.

Prit d'une envie de vivre. De revoir Zacharias. Pour vivre ou pour revoir Zacharias ? Pour lui revoir Zacharias, ou pour ne pas l'abandonner ? Ces questions pouvaient se poser, mais la réponse n'importait, au final, que très peu : que ce soit pour lui-même, ou pour le blond : toujours est-il que c'était la vie qu'il lui fallait, ici, choisir.

Il glissa jusqu'à elle. Il se traina jusque la porte. Une fois l'eut-il atteint, qu'il s'offrit une pause. Les choses se corsaient à présent : se mettre debout pour mieux fuir. Fuir combien de temps ? Jusque où ? Il ignorait où il était, complètement abandonné. Mais il savait que s'il restait il mourrait, Liam ne lui avait que suffisamment répété.

Doucement et tout en prenant le mur comme appuie, l'ancien serpent, temporairement infirme, su gagner la porte suivante. Les mains tremblantes d'espoir, il tourna la poigné et se figea de peur : Zacharias était en train de se tordre de douleur, là, juste au milieu de la pièce !

Harry et Zacharias observaient la mise en scène, interloqués. Juste derrière eux, John faisait semblant de les imiter, dissimulant adroitement son immense sourire. Le premier s'abaissa, attrapa un bout du drap... et tira dessus.

Un corps en tomba, tout le monde s'y était attendu. En revanche... son identité en frappa plus d'un.

- Hermione...

* * *

SB


	17. Chapitre 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Les bras ballant derrière son supérieur, Zacharias regardait le corps tomber au sol comme lui aurait jeté son sac de cours étant étudiant. Granger était morte. Sheep visait directement Potter en faisant ça. Il souhaitait donc accélérer le jeu. Retrouver Theodore ne serait donc bientôt plus que du passé. Ils pourraient se reconstruire, rassurés puisque Liam pourrirait à Azkaban.

- Euh... c'est pas moi, prit-il soin d'affirmer malgré tout. Je n'ai pas tué Granger hein.  
- Je sais Zach, soupira un Harry qui paraissait avoir prit dix ans en dix secondes. Je sais.

Toujours à sa place, en arrière, Liam s'impatientait. Quand diable cet ahuris à lunettes prendrait il la peine de regarder le drap. Si seulement il faisait mieux son boulot, alors il n'aurait pas eu besoin de tuer celle là et il aurait économisait du temps et de l'argent. Parce que, mine de rien, ce petit spectacle n'avait pas été gratuit : il lui avait fallu acheter un beau drap bien blanc, des gants pour ne pas trop se tâcher les mains, et ses vêtements étaient bons pour la benne à ordure.

Ce fut, finalement et en fait sans surprise, Zacharias qui prit les devant en s'approchant du corps, alors que l'autre ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui ci. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde touché par cette nouvelle victime, phénomène qui en aurait intrigué plus d'un... s'ils avaient été extérieurs.

Pétrifié sur place, Harry regardait Zacharias faire son travail, complètement insensible. Il avait, lui aussi, fait ses études avec la femme, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques années : ils avaient réussis à encore plus envenimer leurs relations. Une fois encore : Theodore était mêlé à l'histoire.

- Alors tu vois Granger, grinça Zacharias en regardant son visage, blafard. C'est ce qui arrive quand fait chier son monde : on crève.  
- Zach !  
- C'est bon Potter, c'est bon, sourit-il, levant les mains comme si on l'arrêtait. Mais tu ne sais rien de l'histoire.  
- Plus que tu ne le crois, Smith. Respecte la un minimum. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, la regretter... juste du respect.

Il dédaigna ces mots d'un grognement. Il doutait ne jamais pouvoir la respecter, cette abominable je-sais-tout. Au final, c'était bien Rogue qui avait eu raison à son sujet. Tout en songeant à ce meurtre qu'il ne pourrait jamais commettre (lui restait tout de même encore Potter à tuer, élément de premier choix, un peu moins casse pied, cela dit), son regard glissa vers le drap, qui trainait toujours au sol sans intéresser personne. Et pourtant : il aurait dû !

* * *

Il paniquait à tord, il en était certain, c'était pourtant plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas Zacharias. C'était Zacharias. Non. Oui. Oui mais non. Oui c'était lui qu'il voyait. Mais non ce n'était pas vraiment lui, ce n'était pas le vrai, c'était un faux, obligatoirement.

- Zach, souffla-t-il simplement.

* * *

- Potter ! Sheep ! Appela Zacharias en tenant le drap. Ou Cadwallader, fin tu viens quoi.

Les deux s'avancèrent. Le premier comme un automate semblait ne pas avoir conscience du ton qu'avait employé son camarade. Le second, plus présent, semblait perdu. Le blond était tellement sur de lui, sur qu'il était un imposteur. A raison, certes mais quand même. Smith était du genre égoïste, il ne donnait pas l'impression de si bien connaitre les autres et pourtant... du premier regard il avait comprit qui il était réellement. Il ne l'admira qu'un peu plus. Il ne souhaita sa perte que plus fort encore.

- Tenez chacun ça par un bout, fût l'ordre du blond. Allez quoi ! Ce n'est pas un ordre compliqué non plus.

Les nerfs à vifs, Smith ne devait pas se rendre compte à quel point il pouvait se montrer désagréable. Ou peut être que si, justement. Alors qu'aucun des deux aurors (ou faux auror) n'attrapaient le linge, l'ancien blaireau s'enquit de le leur mettre directement entre les mains. Ensuite, il les éloigna l'un de l'autre afin de le tendre et voir ce qui pouvait bien être marqué dessus.

- Vous, lança-t-il à l'attention des hommes chargés de la morgue. Embarquez son corps et prévenez sa famille. Nous on retourne au bureau. Potter : tu préviendras Scott qu'on veut une équipe d'une dizaine d'hommes pour demain. Toi, finit-il en regardant Sheep. Toi tu vas soigner Theodore : j'veux le voir vivant demain.

Comble de l'incohérence : tout le monde s'exécuta selon les ordres. On déplaça Granger dans un sac, qu'on conduira ensuite au service mortuaire pour probablement y effectuer une autopsie quelque peu inutile : la cause du décès était plus que visible. Liam parti, prétextant rentrer chez lui... tout de même, il n'allait pas donner raison à ce Poufsouffle spécial ! Et Harry Potter... se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis sur le visage, inspira un grand bol d'air... et obéit aussi au blondinet. Les rôles étaient inversés... et étrangement tout semblait bien mieux fonctionner.

* * *

La porte était toujours ouverte, constata sans surprise Liam en arrivant à l'entrepôt. En revanche, Nott manquait à l'appel. Il n'était ni dans sa première "prison" ni dans la seconde pièce. Avant de penser à aller voir encore après... il vérifia de fond en comble les deux premières.

Merlin ! Mais il souffrait encore des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé il y a de cela des semaines ! Il l'avait amoché plus encore ces derniers jours. Comment pouvait-il encore trouver la force, le courage, d'essayer de partir.

- Nott ?

Allongé, il ne bougeait pas. Inquiet, puisqu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts maintenant... pas alors qu'il était si près du but... il s'approcha, s'abaissa, l'examina et reçut un joli coup en plein visage. Sonné, il ne put qu'admirer le jeune brun rouler pour s'éloigner.

- Nott, l'applaudit-il. Bravo. Smith et toi vous faites vraiment la paire. Vous avez l'art de profiter de tout.

Pourtant, il l'attrapa par la taille et le passa sur son épaule pour retourner l'enfermer. A aucun moment, l'homme ne se débattit. En quelques minutes, il était passé à l'extrême opposé. De confiant il devenait résigné. S'il n'était pas partit alors qu'il en avait l'occasion c'était pour une seule raison :

- Tu ignores où tu es. Quoi que tu fasses, tu penses que tu es plus en sécurité ici, comprit Liam. Tu as tord, Theodore. Tu aurais dû ... fuir.  
- Je sais.

* * *

SB


	18. Chapitre 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Encore deux chapitres pour cette partie ;)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Sitôt de retour au bureau, à deux puisque délestés de John, les deux hommes s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté. Alors qu'un des deux se fichait devant la carte de la région qu'ils avaient affichés sur un mur l'autre se barricadait dans son bureau et se laisser tomber dans sa chaise de bureau. Zacharias et Harry n'avaient pas, actuellement, les mêmes occupations mais leur but était à présent personnel dans les deux cas : coffrer Sheep pour lui faire payer chèrement ses atrocités.

Planté devant ce mur nouvellement décoré, Zacharias regardait les différents éléments qui y étaient annotés. Il y avait le lieu où Blaise Zabini avait été retrouvé. Le périmètre qu'ils avaient pu établir grâce aux propos de Malfoy, suite à son agression... étrangement, Blaise se situait dedans. A présent, il pouvait ajouter le lieu où le corps de Granger avait été abandonné, qui avait sans doute aussi été la scène du crime pour finir par pointer du bout de sa baguette : l'adresse.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu autant aidés, Liam, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. C'est incompréhen...

Non. C'était logique. Liam ne voulait pas qu'ils abandonnent les recherches, au contraire ! Il souhaitait que l'on retrouve Theodore et ce : le plus vite possible. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais tapé au hasard. Sheep avait une logique, personnelle certes mais elle était bien là.

Tous les éléments étaient là. Le périmètre. L'entrepôt. Zabini. Cadwallader. Malfoy. Granger. Theodore. La fausse identité. Le jeu du chat et de la souris. L'aide. Liam les manipulaient. Il avait su faire d'eux ses jouets. Ses pantins. Ses poupées qu'il bougeait quand il en avait envie et qu'il éliminait si elles devenaient gênantes... ou pour servir celles qui restaient.

Tout cela avait commencé d'une manière plutôt... banale au final : une affaire de meurtre sur laquelle il avait enquêté, lui comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Des indices, maigres et rares, qui les avaient menés jusqu'à cet homme, jusqu'alors inconnus de leur service, sans casier, sans histoires. Un quidam parmi tant d'autres. Une "bataille" de sortilège (jolie, la bataille, soit dit en passant) qui s'en suivit. La mort échappée de justesse. St Mangouste et un bref arrêt de travail. Des séances chez le psy qui n'avaient menées à rien. Tout partait de là.

Il s'en était sorti. Comment ce simple était de fait pouvait-il mener à tant de... haine ? C'était incompréhensible. Illogique. Et Liam ne faisait rien sans raison. L'explication lui échappait, comme depuis le début et c'était ce qui causerait leur perte : à tous.

S'il se remémorait correctement la suite, elle devait ressembler à : explosion de Fleury & Bott puis torture de Theodore. Il avait passé des semaines à St Mangouste, à son tour. Avait refusé de parler au blond pendant quelques jours. Ils avaient surmontés ça... encore.

Pour ensuite remettre ça. Comment avait-il fait pour apprendre, avant lui-même, l'accident de Theodore ? Là était l'une des questions qu'il se posait le plus sans jamais avoir un semblant de réponse plausible. Il ne les surveillait pas, tout de même ! Theodore avait été un choix parmi d'autre. Le meilleur choix, assurément, s'il voulait l'atteindre. Et puis : le brun avait, lui aussi, su s'en sortir en vie. A eux deux, ils représentaient les deux seuls échecs de ce sorcier.

John. Une victime de plus et pour quoi ? Pour qu'il ne puisse prendre son apparence et s'infiltrer auprès d'eux. Pour qu'il ne puisse suivre de près l'évolution de l'enquête. Il imaginait facilement à quel point cette sensation de pouvoir avait dû plaire à son adversaire : se faire passer pour l'un d'eux alors qu'il était leur cible. Plaisant. Risqué. Mais le risque est plaisant. Non ?

Blaise. Il ne pouvait que spéculer sur sa mort mais... sans doute avait-il été tué devant Theodore. En tous les cas ils avaient été une dernière fois en contact. Si ce qu'il pensait été juste : Theo devait être effondré et se considérer comme coupable. Et en aucun cas il ne l'était !

Draco. Nouvelle victime de Liam qui s'en était sortie. Sauf que là : c'était lui qui l'avait souhaité. Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi pas une autre personne ? Ce blondinet là était le type même de personnes que Sheep se ferait une joie d'éliminer : trop agaçant, trop sur de lui... au final les deux sorciers se ressemblaient : il aurait DÛ le tuer ! Ca aurait été logique... sauf s'il souhaitait qu'il ne serve à quelque chose : établir le périmètre de recherche et donc... affirmer haut et fort (mais Potter est encore trop sourd pour l'entendre) que c'était Lui et Lui seul qui dirigeait cette enquête. C'était fini, Sheep, à présent c'était Zacharias Smith qui dirigeait les choses et elles allaient bouger.

Granger. Ou le dernier rouage de son plan. Toucher Potter pour enfin le faire bouger. Toucher Potter pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas intouchable. Toucher Potter pour surprendre. Il ne s'intéressait pas qu'à Zacharias Smith : mais à l'équipe entière et principalement lui. Tout était dans la nuance en fait. Granger avait été sa dernière victime : il avait choisit de le rassurer, éliminer une personne qu'il haïssait pour le rassurer... sans doute pour mieux frapper après.

Sauf que Sheep semblait ne pas avoir pleinement conscience qu'il n'était pas Potter ; qu'il savait réfléchir et comprendre. Et il avait comprit.

Theodore. Theodore mourrait. Probablement demain. Sauf s'il l'en empêchait.

* * *

SB


	19. Chapitre 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Avant dernier chapitre de la partie.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Tout était prêt. Ils avaient une dizaine d'hommes supplémentaires. Tous étaient prêts à intervenir si cela se faisait sentir. Au fond de lui, Zacharias savait qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité. C'était la fin. La fin d'une année de sa vie à traquer un homme. Faire toutes les recherches possible et imaginable.

Il avait fasciné Liam Sheep. A sa façon, lui aussi l'avait fasciné. Lui avait voulu sa mort. Leur mort. Lui voulait uniquement que justice ne soit faite : qu'il aille pourrir à Azkaban et qu'il paie pour toutes ses vies volées.

Combien de famille n'avait-il pas détruite ! Des hommes et des femmes. Des pères et des mères. Des fils et des filles. Des frères et des sœurs. Des maris et des épouses. Il avait rendu veuf ou veuve. Orphelin ou orpheline. Avait gâché les quelques dernières années de vie de vieux couples octogénaires. Et il avait voulu les détruire eux aussi. Mais non. Il ne détruirait pas Theodore et Zacharias.

Tant qu'ils vivraient, ils surmonteraient tout. Tant qu'eux, Zacharias Smith et Theodore Nott, seraient en vie : tout ira pour le mieux. Et si l'un d'eux venait à... non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. C'est toujours quand on imagine le pire des scénarios qu'il arrive.

Bientôt. Bientôt tout serait fini.  
Bientôt. Bientôt il retrouverait son décoiffé favoris. Bientôt. Bientôt il pourrait lui faire payer ses crimes.  
Bientôt. Il suffisait d'un peu de patience.  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas.

- Donc pas d'imprudence, rappela l'homme à lunettes en meilleur état que la veille. Zach. Tu restes dehors. Tu...

Mais Zacharias n'écouta pas, comment aurait-il pu dans pareilles circonstances ? Déjà qu'en règle général ce n'était pas une habitude qu'il avait prise, mais si Theodore y était mêlé. Il poussa l'autre et courut à l'intérieur du local. Les risques ? Mais il s'en moquait des risques ! Theodore était à l'intérieur. Liam probablement tout proche, puisque John s'était fait porter pâle.

- Zach att...

Mais il parlait d'ores et déjà dans le vide. Le blond courrait à en perdre haleine, le point de côté qu'il avait ne l'empêchait nullement de poursuivre sa course effrénée. Il était ici depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Merlin savait dans quel état il était. Vivant ? Mort ? Blessé ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait savoir !

Au fond, l'homme savait que la réponse ne le satisferait jamais et qu'il était préférable qu'il ne reste ignorant. Mais ne pas être au courant le tuerait plus encore que la réponse qu'il recevrait. Eternel insatisfait.

* * *

Face à face. Yeux dans les yeux. Les deux bruns se regardaient une dernière fois. Bientôt tout serait finit et jamais ils ne reverraient ce visage devenu familier sans pour autant être amical. L'un mourrait. L'autre serait arrêté. Au fond... ils se ressemblaient tous deux.

Malgré le silence, ils savaient qu'ils étaient là. Que les aurors avaient encerclés la zone et qu'ils étaient prêts à agir. Ils savaient, aussi, qu'il n'en serait rien. Zacharias avait dû prendre les devant, ne pas tenir compte des ordres de son supérieur pour n'obéir qu'aux siens et son instinct. Instinct qui lui hurlait que Theodore était vivant mais qu'il serait mort quand il le trouverait. Instinct qui se trompait !

- Tout va bien, demanda, souriant, Sheep.

Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ? Pourquoi était-il toujours présent et si... étrange ? Il pouvait se montrer gentil et la seconde suivante le frapper. Et la faute à qui ? Uniquement de Zacharias. Oh. L'on pouvait dire, ramener sur le tapis que Theodore avait été l'un des deux à lui avoir échappé, à s'en être sorti vivant... mais pourquoi avait-il été prit pour cible au départ ? Bel et bien pour ce qu'il représentait pour Zacharias. Tout était donc de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne. Ou alors de Sheep. Oui, c'était tellement préférable.

- Theodore ! Cria-t-on au loin.

Le brun, prisonnier, écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix. Zacharias arrivait. Enfin ? Déjà ? Et lui qui, une seconde plus tôt, l'accusait d'être responsable de son malheur. Bel hypocrite va ! Liam, pourtant, souriait aussi. Un peu surprit, certes, du manque de réserve de l'auror, mais il su n'en rien montrer.

- Ca va être ton tour de crier, Theodore.

Il s'approcha, couteau en main. Lentement, l'approche, il fallait lui laisser le temps d'avoir peur. Lui laisser le temps d'imaginer plusieurs scénarios, tous plus atroces plus sanglants les uns les autres. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'avoir peur pour qu'il n'ait le temps d'être heureux... juste une dernière fois avant sa fin.

Son cri ne tarda pas. Ce ne fut pas un appel désespéré de Theodore pour guider Zacharias dans sa direction. Pas même pour lui dire qu'il était vivant. Il criait de douleur car Liam venait de lui enfoncer son arme dans l'abdomen.

Atroce. Douloureux. Affreux. Cauchemardesque.

* * *

L'auror se stoppa brièvement. Avait-il bien entendu et compris la provenance ? Assurément oui, qui d'autre pourrait hurler ainsi si ce n'était un Theodore aux mains de Sheep.

- Theo ! Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, la crainte plus présente que jamais. Theo !

* * *

Sheep avait sa main plaquée sur la bouche du dit Theo et empêchait toute réponse de sa part. Désormais lui aussi assis à même le sol, il tenait le brun, blessé, fermement contre lui. Les mouvements de ce dernier pour se défaire de son emprise étaient faibles et inutiles. Au fond : ils avaient comme seul but de lui montrer qu'il était toujours bel et bien en vie.

Plus pour très longtemps.

* * *

Seul et à l'écart. Harry Potter, chef de service chez les aurors, parcourait plus lentement l'entrepôt. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres personnes entre ces murs. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas que Theodore. Il espérait fortement se tromper mais qui donc pouvait savoir ? Lui voulait... savoir.

Il ouvrait donc chacune des portes. Regardait derrière chaque carton. Aucun centimètre carré ne lui échapperait. Même s'il fallait y passer des heures : il inspecterait tout.

Il ouvrit une porte. La dernière de ce couloir.

- Merde !

* * *

L'entendant, Theodore donna l'impression de reprendre un peu du poil de la bête et, dans une tentative plus brutale pour se libérer, donna un coup de coude violent dans le nez de son ravisseur qui se mit à saigner. L'espoir donnait des ailes. A l'instant présent... l'espoir venait plutôt de couper celle de Theodore.

* * *

SB


	20. Chapitre 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott ; Liam Sheep_  
_

**Résumé** : Véritable duel qui s'était instauré entre Liam et Zacharias et c'est à Theodore d'en faire les frais. Tic tac tic tac le temps est compté. Mais si quelqu'un a toujours une longueur d'avance : peut-on gagner la partie ?

**Titre** : _Liam Sheep : Juste un peu trop proche  
_

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: Après Poudlard

**Divers**: Dernier de la partie

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Sans que Theodore ne se doute de rien, le couteau monta lentement jusqu'à sa gorge. Ce n'est qu'une fois la lame, froide, n'eut atteint sa cible qu'il comprit. Il avala, difficilement, sa salive. Theodore tourna légèrement la tête et regarda son bourreau, yeux dans les yeux.

- Ce fût un plaisir de vous rencontre, monsieur Nott, sourit-il. Et je suis désolé d'en arriver là mais... il le faut.

Le cri qu'il poussa fût son dernier... et la dernière fois que Zacharias aurait l'occasion de l'entendre.

Au fond de lui, d'ailleurs, il le su dès l'instant où il l'entendit. S'il continuait de courir, de le chercher pour le sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ce n'était pas la raison qui l'ordonnait. La raison avait, de toutes manières, abandonnée tout espoir de le revoir en vie.

Le regard de sa dernière victime le perturbait. Jamais Liam n'avait ressentit ça. Encore un peu et il penserait qu'il était en train de regretter son acte. Qu'il éprouvait des remords. Regrettait-il de l'avoir tué ? Ce n'était que l'ordre logique des choses.

S'il avait monté tout ça c'était pour finir par le tuer. S'il avait commencé cette histoire c'était bien pour l'achever pas pour l'arrêter en cours de route. Non il ne pouvait regretter son acte. C'était... ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, il leva sa main jusqu'au visage de sa victime et lui ferma les paupières. Puis... il ne le lâcha plus.

Zacharias arriva face à cette porte. Ce qu'elle cachait n'était un mystère : Theodore et Liam s'y trouvaient. Il en était certain à 200%. Tremblant plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il posa sa main sur la poigné et la tourna.

- Bonjour.

Il se figea dans son geste pour entrer. Le faire relèverait du miracle à l'instant T. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce qu'il voyait le terrorisait et le faisait sortir hors de ses gonds. Cette ordure avait tué Theodore et avait encore le culot de le tenir près de lui. On ne prenait pas quelqu'un dans ses bras si on le déteste au point de l'achever... sauf si c'est pour l'empêcher de gesticuler mais : comment le pourrait-il ?

- Je... je vous le rends, Zacharias.

Délicatement, le criminel déposa le corps à côté de lui. Il aurait pu se relever, s'éloigner voire même fuir : Smith ne semblait plus présent ; mais il n'en fût rien. A la place, il lui tint la tête jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Blaireau n'ose enfin s'approcher pour le remplacer.

Ce n'est que lorsque Smith serra Theodore contre lui, tenant sa tête dans son cou, qu'il le lâcha et s'en éloigna. L'homme, trop anéanti et perdu, ne s'en formalisa pas sur le coup.

C'était fini. Tout. L'enquête. Sheep. Theodore. Lui. Eux. Sa souffrance.

En revanche la sienne ne faisait que commencer.

Theodore. Mort. Potter. Assassin ? C'était une évidence... évidente. Il serra les poings, une larme coula. Puis d'autres. Il pleurait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Qu'arriverait-il à présent ? Que lui arriverait-il ?

- Zach, appela-t-on vivement. On a retrouvé...

Le brun à lunette s'arrêta et ne prononça pas le reste de sa phrase. Ses foutus émeraudes passèrent de Liam Sheep (ou celui qu'il soupçonnait l'être), à Zacharias. Ses larmes le conduisent à regarder plus bas. Le corps qu'il tenait, serré fermement contre lui, ne laissait aucun doute : les voici avec une nouvelle victime sur les bras.

En clair, il était, lui plus que d'autres, dans une merde pas possible. Un agent kidnappé puis tué. Un imposteur qui prend la place du fameux agent et qui avait pu suivre en direct l'enquête à son sujet. Et le pire ? Le pire était que Zacharias l'avait prévenue ! Hermione, la pire des victimes. Ensuite, Theodore qui venait d'être tué... à l'instant. Pour finir, et par le plus remarquable et effrayant : Smith qui ne l'insultait pas, qui ne l'accablait pas d'insultes, de menaces, de reproches. Smith, qui restait muet...

- John, finit-il, juste pour finir. Il est...  
- Je me fou de Jo... non.

D'autres aurors finirent par arriver dans la pièce. Renforts tardifs, renforts inutiles, mais renforts présents. Pourquoi aucun n'avaient pu être plus rapide que lui et... empêcher Liam de commettre ce nouveau crime ?

Aucun ne commenta le comportement étrange de l'agent Smith, qu'ils connaissaient pourtant tous... de réputation au moins. L'un d'eux le prit par les épaules, le releva et l'éloigna pendant qu'un autre s'occupait du corps.

C'était finit. Theodore était mort. Zacharias anéanti. Sheep en état d'arrestation. Potter au milieu, qui se demandait ce que pourrait bien lui réserver l'avenir... qui risquait de se nommer "Zacharias Smith".

Viendra la reconstruction. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir le retour de l'espoir.

- Zach... je suis là, assura-t-il en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.  
- Ne me touche pas... Potter.

Le regard, glacial, qu'il lui envoya fit perdre pied l'homme à la cicatrice. Etait-il en train de le tenir responsable ? Il savait qu'en règle général c'était ce que les gens faisaient, lorsqu'ils retrouvaient leur disparus trop tard mais Smith... Smith connaissait tous les détails de l'enquête. Il savait que c'était Sheep. Il savait qui était Sheep. Il le savait mieux que quiconque.

- Zach, insista Potter. C'est trop tard.  
- Je sais ! Lui cracha-t-il. Je sais ! Mais j'ai fais quoi quand tu t'es retrouvé face à Granger, morte ! J'ai rien fait... j'aurais pu.  
- Tu n'as pas beaucoup masqué ta peine ; tu as presque dit qu'elle l'avait mérité.  
- C'est le cas Potter. Tu ne connais rien à l'histoire.  
- Explique la moi.

Il ne le fit pas. A la place, il se mit à crier et insulter l'auror qui souhaitait déplacer le corps du brun. Au moins gardait-il son art de râler mais au fond... il était visible que l'envie n'y était pas.

- Zach, réitéra Harry en refaisant un geste vers lui.

Mais l'autre sortit sa baguette et la brandit dans sa direction. Perdu, Harry Potter, le vainqueur de Voldemort, regarda son associé, coéquipier, qu'importait au fond, le menacer.

- Tu me touches... je te tue. Et je suis sérieux.  
- Zach.

De quelques centimètres, il bougea sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui pourrait être fatal sur la pile de carton. Personne n'intervint.

- Je suis sérieux.

* * *

SB

Prochaine partie : Et maintenant si loin


End file.
